Of The Wildest Dreams
by vsvigilante
Summary: Erik finds himself in a new world, and a new life-----that is until the Opera Ghost meets London's famous vigilante----then the fun begins. Has Erik found a new ally, or a new enemy?
1. Prelude

**Author's note:** This is my first crossover fanfiction attempt----I have always thought that the Phantom and V were too alike to let it go unnoticed for long, so I decided to change all that. Both V and Erik are based on the wonderful actors that portrayed them in the movies, namely Hugo Weaving and Gerald Butler. As always, criticism and reviews are always welcome----also suggestions. The rating may go up as I get further into the story-----I will let you know. Thanks to all who are going to read and review-----so, please enjoy! As always I have no claim to either V or the Opera Ghost----oh, well....... Update!!!!! There is a sequel to POTO on it's way! Phantom: Love Never Dies is due to begin it's Broadway run the last of this year, and yes, Andrew Lloyd Webber is at the reins once again! You can do a search for POTO sequel, and all the sites will come up. I'm so excited!!!!!!!!!

**_' Of The Wildest Dreams '_**

**--------Prelude------**

**' 1897 '**

Dark eyes peered from the shadows across the underground lake toward the raised iron gate and beyond. Tears ran down both cheeks----one, deformed from birth, the other soft and human. The man looked down at the diamond dinner ring he held in his hand. " I loved you......Christine....." He mouthed the words softly. His home now an unfamiliar prison, its memories slowly killing what was left of his soul and driving him deeper into despair. Walking over to where the mechanical monkey sat atop its velvet cushioned box, he picked it up, caressing it gently. " It is finished----my music of the night." With trembling hands, he returned it to its place, and bent to pick up a sliver of the broken glass raising it toward his throat. The pressure of the sharp edge drew blood, splattering upon his fingers. Gathering his strength, he began the cut that would end his life.

" Erik......." A voice carried upon the wind caught his ears. " Erik......"

His eyes darted across the deserted lagoon, searching for where the sound was echoing from.

" Erik.....Erik....." It repeated again and again until finally, he dropped the glass shard and covered his ears, his eyes closed as sobs began ripping from deep in his chest. " Do not haunt me! Let me die in peace!" He cried.

" No Erik......" The voice grew closer. " You will not die......"

Loud maniacal laughter tore from his throat. " Who are you to tell me if I live or die......" He turned toward the last intact mirror, his reflection shinning dimly in the candle light. The large candle holder he held shattered the glass into pieces.

" Cast your eyes upon me Erik, and see your destiny." The voice commanded.

Reluctantly, he turned. Before him, a shimmering mist was forming meters above the water, a light in the darkness growing brighter until a form took shape. He turned his eyes from it, afraid to look. Within the light, a woman floated, dressed in gossamer clothing, long white hair cascading over shoulders of alabaster. " Look upon me, Erik, do not be afraid." The soft voice soothed his trembling flesh.

He raised his head, his hand shielding his eyes from the bright light. " Who are you?"

The woman smiled as she moved toward him. " I am Destiny-----your destiny."

" Destiny?!" He huffed, " I have no destiny, only death....."

Destiny touched the ground in front of him, sadness showing on her beautiful face. " No Erik, everyone has a destiny, you are no different."

" Christine is gone-----" He walked away from the spirit. " I have no destiny."

" Erik, you have been given another chance to find true love." She spoke with hope in her voice, " You will be transported to the future to make your way in a new world. There, you will fulfill your rightful destiny." Raising her hand, she began to circle him in a bright light until he became engulfed by it, disappearing on a journey that would forever change his life.


	2. Second Chances

Author's note: I actually revised this chapter because I thought it needed more interaction between V and Erik------so, here's the new version.

**Chapter 2 **

**' Second Chances '**

Evey Hammond looked up from the pile of books she had removed from the Shadow Gallery and sighed. Lying the pencil down, she rose to her feet and stretched, trying to get the kinks out of her back. Looking around, she found her tea cup and picked it up. " Kristy?" She called. " Kristy? Where is that girl?"

" I'm here, Evey!"

Evey looked up in time to see a young woman hurrying toward her.

" I'm sorry, "Kristy began, pushing a strand of blond hair from her eyes. Evey smiled, remembering she had once been eighteen too.

Kristy Marie Churchill, great-great great granddaughter of the infamous Winston Churchill had won her position as assistant to Evey Hammond as part of an essay contest sponsored by the new British government. It had been her dream to become a professor of antiquities at Oxford University since the day she had seen the Freedom Hall exhibit Dr. Hammond had presided over at the new London Museum of Art and Antiquities. For the last several months, she had been helping Evey catalog and number, so far, thousands of books, paintings and statues from Evey's home, the Shadow Gallery and its surrounding rooms.

" Could you get me some tea, please?" Evey smiled at her, holding her cup out.

" Sure." Kristy took it from Evey's hand and hurried off toward the office, but stopped mid-stride. " Oh, I almost forgot-----we just received the excavation paperwork for the old London National Opera House."

A huge smile broke across Evey's face. "After five months of haggling with the Board of Directors, they finally see things my way."

The London National Opera House opened November fifth, 2000 on Adam Sutler Boulevard and Alwych. During the reign of the Norsefire government, the Chancellor had ordered the old Peacock Theater (1) torn down and rebuilt using the original blueprints of the Opera de Paris------the same opera house that one of Sutler's favorite books had been focused on-----_**' The Phantom of the Opera '**_. It was after construction had been completed that rumors of a spectral entity haunting the opera house had began to circulate. Several Norsefire party members had claimed to see a ghost during party functions---but it was chalked up to inebriated men letting their imaginations run away with them. After the fall of Norsefire and Sutler, two private citizens bought the building, re-opening it to the public----- but after their mysterious deaths, the building went into disarray and closed eventually. It wasn't until the London Museum had purchased the property through an unknown benefactor, that the reports had began again. With the discovery of the elaborate underground cave system and hundreds of antiques, Evey's department had put in for the permit to excavate the old opera house. Evey had laughed at the rumors------ to her, it was just drunken party members letting their imagination run free.

" Good evening, Dr. Penway." Evey heard Kristy's voice greet the other professor assigned to her antiquities department.

" Good evening, Kristy. Is Evey about?"

Evey smiled as she hurried toward the voices. " I'm right here, Stephen." Amber eyes locked with ocean blue as she embraced him. Her lips caught his in a soft kiss.

" I take it your day went well?" A smile appeared on his face.

" Better than well." Evey answered excitedly, " We got the permit for the opera house!"

" No?!"

" Yes!" Her arms flew around his neck as he lifted her from the floor.

" I can't believe it! We finally have it?!" Penway was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes never leaving Evey's as she once again caught him in a tender kiss.

" Mm-m-m-m...." Evey mummered softly.

" I'm ready to call it a night. What about you?" Penway asked, lowering her to the floor, but still held tightly to his chest.

Stephen Penway was a smart and articulate man, holding degrees in archeology, anthropology, paleontology and English literature. Standing over six feet tall, his muscular frame towered over Evey. His black shoulder-length hair, now tied back in a ponytail, framed perfectly tanned skin, soft sensual lips and a light beard.

" Kristy?" Evey called.

" Yes?"

" Would you lock up for me?"

" Sure." Kristy walked around the corner just in time to see Evey being helped on with her coat.

" Meet me at the opera house around 9am----and give everyone a ring so they know."

Kristy shook her head, smiling as she sat the hot cup of tea on the desk, and watched as they left the office. She hoped she would find someone like Stephen----someone who loved without regret or prejudice, someone who loved with his heart and not his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------

Slowly, eyes opened, trying to adjust to the darkness as hands searched for anything familiar to the touch. His body rose into a sitting position as one of his hands clasp around a short round object that he recognized as a candle, laying to the left of his thigh. Reaching into his breeches, he pulled a match from a front pocket and struck it against what he thought to be a rock. The match flared to life, and he touched it to the candle's wick. Soon, the tunnel section he sat in was semi-bathed in a soft light. Looking around, he found himself perched on a square, flat hard slab that seem to continue in each direction for an unknown distance. Directly in front of him, and downward lay a ditch with parallel lines running to and fro as far as he could see. Rising to his feet, he looked around the area where he had been sitting, and found several other candles, sticking them in his waistband. Cautiously, he jumped from the slab and began to walk down the trail. Where was he? This place did not look familiar at all------he seem to be in some type of underground tunnel. His eyes shifted left and right as he continued cautiously in the semi-darkness. How long or how far he had walked, he didn't know, but he did know that when he spotted the sign hanging haphazardly from one side by a small chain, he was where destiny had taken him. Looking up, he said the words softly-----_**' London National Opera House'.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephen waited patiently as Evey punched in the security code for the Shadow Gallery entrance. Silently, he moved behind her, his arms encircling her waist, his face burrowing into her neck and hair.

" Mm-m-m-m....." She breathed, leaning against him, her hand going to his face.

" I love you......" He whispered against the flesh of her neck, lips dropping gentle kisses in tender spots.

" Stephen....." Evey sighed turning into him, neither paying attention to the open gallery door.

He scooped her up in his arms, stepping into the soft warming light, and gently lowered Evey to the floor, his hands encasing her face as his lips caught hers in a breathless kiss, one meant for his lips alone. " Oh, how I love you, Miss Hammond........"

" And I you, my love." She smiled touching his face gently.

"_** When I saw you, I fell in love, and you smiled, because you knew.**_" (2) Stephen recited as he took one last kiss before his hands dropped away, releasing her from his embrace.

" I'll meet you in the kitchen once I've changed into something more comfortable." Evey smiled at him.

Stephen grinned as he watched her move away, a smile returned in silence, then he too, headed for his loo to clean up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik made it through the rubble blocking his path up the long set of stairs, finally reaching the station entrance. He peered through the boards. Street lights, their brightness dimmed by the late night fog, cast a glow into the air as his breath caught in his chest. Directly across from where he stood, was his home. How was it possible-----he didn't remember leaving the safety of the opera house, but something was different-----large barriers had been placed around the building, and signs with the words '** Keep Out** ', and **' Unsafe Structure** ' were plastered several feet in all directions. This opera house had not been in use for several years. Blowing the candle out, he tucked it back into the waistband with the others he had collected and began pulling the boards loose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evey walked down the hallway toward the kitchen humming softly. She had changed into one of her beau's shirts along with a pair of sleep shorts, her bare feet making barely a sound on the stone floor. As she grew closer, she could hear humming, and stopped beneath the kitchen archway leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. She watched in silence as her lover moved around the sink and stove dressed only in a black silk bathrobe and matching boxers, a frying pan in his hand.

" Humph...." Evey cleared her throat and he turned.

" Ah, Evey...." He replied, a smile appearing on his face.

" I like the look." She grinned slyly as she approached him, her arms snaking around his neck.

" So, I take it that you approve of my choice of clothing?" He chuckled as Evey pressed against him, the heat of his body soaking into hers.

" Not only do I approve, but I also suggest that you dress like this more often." She ran her hand gently across his scar-covered face. " I love you so much V, that it physically hurts sometimes."

V sighed deeply as he drew her close. " I know that, my love. For it has affected me in many of the same ways."

Evey moved away and took a seat at the table. " That little display you put on at the museum this afternoon was one of your best yet."

V bowed his head in acknowledgement. " Your comments are most appreciative, love."

" Are you coming to the opera house tomorrow?" She asked, slowly stirring the milk into her tea.

V grinned at her. " I would not miss your triumphal entrance for nothing in the world." He answered leaning against the sink, his wrists crossed at his waist. " Though, Dr. Penway will not be able to attend because of a previously scheduled appointment," he paused briefly. " while you and your colleagues explore the upper levels, I shall be below, making sure there are no ghosts to interrupt your work."

Evey looked up at him. A sly smile on her lips. " V, don't tell me you believe all that garbage about a ghost being there, do you? It was a book wrote years ago. There is no 'Phantom of the Opera'."

" Are you really sure?" He asked grinning." Some stories based on folktales or legends have oft proved to be true."

" Well, " Evey began, looking into her tea, " if you see him, tell him he has to move."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik pushed his way through one of the three back entrances stopping only long enough to light the candle and raise it into the air----oh, how well he knew this place-----then continued toward the grand foyer. The inside of 'this' opera house had fallen into ruin years ago, and his heart ached as he walked toward the grand staircase leading to the overhead gallery. Once he was up there, in his own domain, he would make his way through the various levels toward the underground cave and lake----his home. His home? This wasn't his home-----his home was somewhere else, some other time. What if there were no cave, no lake---------no home? Onward his feet took him, up the stairs and finally, to the gallery, taking only moments to find the disguised doorway that opened onto the wooden and steel beams of the lighting catwalks. Stopping momentarily to get his bearings, he continued on the first catwalk following it to the set of steps that would take him down to the first level beneath the main building. Making his way through the debris and fallen parts was long and tedious, but Erik finally came to the first tunnel leading to the cave, underground lake and hopefully, his home.

The candlewick was almost gone when he found the discarded torch. Having no idea if it would burn or not, he touched the flame to the material and hoped for the best---------watching as a small flame burst forth, growing in strength until it gave off enough light that Eric could see his surroundings. Raising the torch high above his head, he found himself among pieces of props from productions long ago, some familiar to him, some not. He passed the light over the clutter until his eye caught on something covered partially in dust and dirt. His mouth dropped in awe as his hand pulled the poster from the debris---------it was a picture of a white half-mask-----set against a black background with a rose. _**' Andrew Lloyd Webber's, ' Phantom of the Opera '. May 25- November 25, 2001.' **_Eric stared dumbfounded, someone had wrote about him? He laid the poster aside, and searched for other discarded torches to bring more light to bear upon the room. In a matter of minutes, he stood among many of the pieces that had once graced his underground home in Paris. A broad smile broke across his lips. If the props were here, could the lake and cave be also? He turned, about to continue on his way when the torch flame reflected off something partially hidden in the dirt. Reaching down, he picked up the white half mask that had become part of him years before. Wiping the dirt away, he returned it to its rightful place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Evey waited patiently for the rest of her team to arrive. It was well after 9am, and she was beginning to worry.

" Evey!" A male voice called.

Looking up, she saw Police Commissioner Eric Finch hurrying toward her. " Eric!" She called, waving.

" It's good to see you again." He gave her a gentle squeeze.

" How have you been, Eric?" She asked him, hooking her arm through his.

" OK, I guess." He answered." Took a much needed vacation. Dominic has been promoted to Inspector now. Makes a bloody damn good one too."

Evey smiled as she thought about a day years ago----- when she had maced the young detective to save V's life at Jordan Tower.

" How's your friend doing?" Finch inquired.

" You mean Stephen?" Evey giggled, " He's fine. " She paused, placing her hand on Finch's arm. " We're _**both**_ fine, Eric. Thank you for asking." Finch was the only other person in London that knew V had survived the meeting with Creedy and his Fingermen.

Finch nodded his head. " So, your request was finally approved?"

" Finally. " Evey sighed.. " After two years. I've been trying to get into this place forever it seems."

" I imagine there will be enough discoveries to keep the museum busy for some time-----and some, not so good ones."

Evey looked at Finch. " Please tell me that you don't believe in that nonsense too."

Finch took a deep breath." I had something happen to me one night when I was attending one of Sutler's functions, Evey. I've never told anyone about it-------you're the first." He paused, lighting his pipe. " We were standing in the grand foyer along with several party members when a cold breeze just blasted through the room------Evey, there were no doors or panels open anywhere. My god, the temperature must have dropped forty degrees in a matter of seconds----I'll never forget the coldness that filled my bones that night. Everyone could see their breath........that's when the laughter began, a laughter so hideous that I can still hear it to this day. " Finch puffed on the pipe, " It was a good thing I was a younger then------I was one of the first to get Sutler out------was one of his personal guards back then. Once we had the Chancellor to safety, a thorough search was done on the whole building----we found nothing."

Evey looked at him. " So the whole incident was blamed on the ghost?"

" Guess you could say that." Finch answered, exhaling smoke.

" I, " Evey began, grinning slightly " think it was because everyone had too much to drink."

" Maybe, but the sightings did continue until the building was shut down a good ten years ago." Finch replied.

" You're starting to sound like V." Evey whispered , to which Finch raised an eyebrow. It was the first time he had ever been compared to the famous vigilante.

" Dr. Hammond? " A voice broke the silence. " The team is all here."

" Thank you, Tyler." She smiled at the young man. She turned back to Eric. " If you will excuse me Eric, I have an excavation to begin. I'll see you later------ oh, how about dinner tomorrow night at the gallery?" She asked over her shoulder.

Finch smiled, nodding. " Tomorrow night, then. "

Evey walked to where her students were lined up by a crudely made table. " Ok, listen up! Kristy has your assignments for today. We will be categorizing and taking notes on everything that will be removed." She paused, " And I also have a special announcement to make. The museum will be renovating the building so it can be used as a research center and a hands on classroom, so to all of my students that will be with me next semester, we will be meeting here as part of your curriculum. " Evey waited till the shouts and wolf whistles calmed down before continuing." Ok, let's get to work."

" Congratulations." Finch said as the students dissipated. " Would you like me to send some men over to keep an eye on things? There's still a couple old Norsefire cells out there yet."

" No, thank you Eric, I have my own bodyguard." Evey smiled at her friend.

" He's here?" Finch looked around.

" About five levels below us." She laughed softly.

"Oh." Finch answered, " I guess you don't need my help then."

Evey shook her head.

" I need to get back to the office." Finch smiled as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

" You miss all of this, don't you?" She asked laying a hand on his arm.

" Yeah. Guess I wasn't cut out to be a desk jockey."

" You'll be ok, Eric—-----just give it time." Evey smiled softly, " I know you."

He smiled, patting her hand gently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

V switched the torch on and looked around. He wasn't familiar with the opera house personally, although he had at one time studied the blue prints for a possible attack on Norsefire during his vendetta. From what he could remember, he was somewhere on the first level of the underground. The room he found himself in had been part of the underground stable area used to house horses and other animals for the various productions the opera house had presented. Passing the torch across the large area, he spotted a tunnel leading off to the west, and disappeared into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evey waited patiently outside the main entrance for the electrician to appear. He had already been in the building for almost an hour inspecting the power grids to see if electric could be restored.

" Miss Hammond?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

" Yes?"

The young man walking toward her took the construction hat from his head, and smiled." There's a lot of lines that are going to have to be replaced leading to the lower levels. I'm afraid I couldn't get any electric down that far, but you do have it in the main building. Let the museum know that I'll put in a work order as soon as I get back to the office. It'll be a couple days before we can get out and get the rewiring started." He filled her in." I checked out the main lines-----they're still in good shape, you're good to go."

" Thank you." Evey replied as he turned and walked away. " Ok guys, let's get started! We have a lot to do today." Reaching onto the make shift table, she grabbed a clipboard laying there and headed for the building entrance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V made his way silently down the narrow tunnel, one hand shinning the torch several feet ahead of him, his other hand, resting on the knife pommel at his waist. '_ It's like a tomb down here.'_ he thought to himself as his eyes took in his surroundings. He had only reached the third of the underground levels, and already, his clothes were covered with dust. As he approached an adjacent corridor turning off to the south, V spotted what he rcognized immediately as footprints among the debris of a collapsed wall leading down the same tunnel he was looking into. Pulling the knife from his belt, he cautiously moved down the dark tunnel unaware of a pair of eyes watching from the entrance of a secret passageway.

Erik watched as the strange man disappeared from sight. Who was he, and what was he doing in his home? He slowly pulled the door close, moving quickly toward the lake. If someone was looking for him, he would meet them on his own ground and on his own terms. Grabbing his cloak from the ledge, he picked up the rapier and headed back the way he had came from.

------------------------------------------------------------------

V stopped and stared through the slits of the mask. Slowly, he ran a gloved hand over the front of the wall, it had to be there somewhere. Footprints do not disappear into a supposedly solid wall. " Ah," he breathed as his fingers touched the tripwire. Pulling gently, the wall opened a fraction of an inch. Reaching his hand inside, V pulled the door open, and was confronted by a most miraclous sight----a caped, masked man staring at him, rapier in hand and leveled at his chest..

The man stared at him. " Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

V spoke, looking at the rapier extended toward him, and slowly bowed. " I have no name, but you may call me V."

" What are you doing here?"

" Merely protecting my lady from a ghost." V eyed the man as he replaced the knife back into its sheath, and stood quite still, his hands crossed at his waist. " You may lower your weapon, I mean you no harm."

Erik looked at the masked man, then at the rapier he held at chest height on him. Slowly, he lowered the weapon to his side.

" May I inquire as to whom I have the pleasure of speaking with?" V asked.

" My name is Erik.........."

V humphed beneath the mask. " So the legend is true."

" What legend?" Erik asked

" My dear sir, you are quite famous." V chuckled softly, raising his hands, " This opera house was built in your honor, a book has been written about your exploits at the Opera de Paris, and even a play done in honor of your mystery."

" The drawing I found......" Erik spoke softly, looking at V. " I....I don't understand.....the last thing I remember was Christine....."

V watched as the light in his eyes was replaced by acute sadness, a sadness V could relate to very easily-------a sadness he once knew when he thought Evey was lost to him.

" Where am I?" Erik asked hoarsly, " Is Christine here?"

V smiled slightly under the mask------he felt for this man, by the gods, he could almost feel the confusion and pain he was going through at this very moment. He and this phantom were alike in so many ways. " No, " V spoke softly, " She is not here-------'

Erik's eyes flashed at V's answer. " She is with the Vicomte de Chagny, isn't she?"

V stood silent, then breathed a heavy sigh. "According to the book, monsuir, she has been dead for some time."

Eyes widdened in surprise. " How? When?"

" That, I do not know....." V's voice faded off.

" Christine, dead........." Erik spun around to face V, confused. " Where is this place? This is my home, but yet it isn't......"

" This is the once great London National Opera House----you, my dear chap, are in London." V answered as he watched the masked figure pace in front of him.

" She said I was going to the future....." Erik mumbled softly, under his breath. " What year is it?"

" The year is 2022."

" 2022?" Erik's hand landed on the wall to brace himself as his head reeled uneasily.

V reached his hand out to steady him, but pulled back instead. " If you are remaining here, you should be aware that an excavation is beginning in this building, and your presence might be detected."

Erik laughed slowly. " Sir, I have been hiding underground most of my life, I am quite capable of taking care of my self."

" As have I." V nodded his head. " I shall try and turn the tide more in your favor---I will simply report that I have run into a disaster of major proportions------the deeper levels are blocked off with debri and collapses from the decaying underground, and reaching the lower levels is completely out of the question." He paused, " That should slow their underground progress long enough for me to set charges at various spots throughout the final two levels."

Erik stared at the black and white mask with the bewildering smile. " Why would you do this for me?"

V slowly reached his hands behind the wig, and unfastened the mask, lowering it from his face. " Because sir, you and I have much in common."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik woke from a troubled sleep on the banks of the underground lake, his meeting with V still lingering in his mind. He had worked into the early morning hours moving pieces of furniture and props into the cavern. Most of the candelabras and been moved along with boxes of candles and matches to the center of the cave. Several large mirrors and most of the bed sat against the railing at the cave entrance. His home would be raised from the dust, life would bloom again, and he would make his music of the night once more. He rose to his feet. There was much to be done-----the huge swan shaped bed frame would have to be assembled, the larger candelabras, also. The last thing that would be brought down into his home would be the pipe organ, which suddenly Erik realized, he had not found yet. He lit the small candle laying on one of the stone steps, and proceeded to each of the one piece candelabras lighting them in turn until the cavern was engulfed in soft candle light. Picking up the hammer and other tools he had thrown into the boat, he stepped into the the small alcove, moving the pieces of the bed into place, tightening them down. The frame for the velvet curtains went up next. In his previous home, he had used thick, black lace drapes to shield the bed , but the red drapes would bring a more secluded atmosphere to his home. Within a few hours, Erik's home once again graced the underground. Pulling his sweat soaked shirt from his body, he tied his shoulder length brown hair into a ponytail with a piece of leather. He never remembered his hair being this long-------. Lighting the torch from one of the candles, he began the long walk through the tunnel leading toward the upper levels in search of the most important piece missing from his home-------his beloved organ.

(1)The **Peacock Theatre** is a West End theatre in the City of Westminster, located in Portugal Street, near Aldwych. The 999-seat house is owned by, and comprises part of the London School of Economics and Political Science campus, who utilise the theatre for lectures, public talks, conferences, political speeches and open days.

(2) William Shakespeare


	3. Haunted

**Chapter 3**

' Haunted '

Kristy Churchill moved slowly down the tunnel, her torch illuminating the way as she traveled deeper into the underground. Evey had sent her to catalog the first level under the main building, but with her sense of direction being all but accurate, she had taken a wrong turn, ending up god-knew-where------totally alone. As she continued in the semi-darkness, she would hear sounds periodically as she moved-----rats? Or, was the legend of the Phantom a real one, and he was watching her right now? Taking a deep breath, she stopped, looking from right to left, her blonde curls bouncing across her shoulders. Ahead, there seem to be a branch in the tunnel system. ' **There is nothing here-----it's just rats and other creatures.......**' she mumbled softly making her way cautiously toward the branch, which turned out to be an open room, littered with stage props, costumes hanging on clothes racks, and several cds packed neatly into a box.

As her curiosity began getting the better of her, Kristy searched through the box, pulling out several cds-------most that had been banned during Norsefire's reign. She read off several names on the discs----**Anarchy Club, Disturbed, ****Evanescence......** a smile appearing on her lips. This particular music seem to have been hidden here in the safety of the storage area-----their owner or owners never retrieving them. The last one taken from the box, was covered in dust, and she wiped the cover off with her shirt sleeve. **' ****Phantom of the Opera' **she read, **' movie soundtrack'.** She had heard about this film adaption of the musical play from her friends, but had never been told that there was a soundtrack to the movie. Glancing around to make sure she was truly alone, Kristy quickly shoved the CD into the pocket of her coat. Gathering up the box of cds and the torch, she started back toward the tunnel entrance.

-------------------------------------------------------

Erik smiled as he watched the young woman glance around, helplessly. If he let her fumble around in the tunnels, she might not find her way out, which meant that soon, a search party would began. No, he couldn't let that happen. V had kept his word, setting off a few minor explosions to keep the other tunnel entrances blocked with debris, and for that he was grateful, but the main tunnel was still open to the underground staircase. Erik was safe for the time, but knew that sooner or later, it would be discovered-----as would his home. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. " This way, my angel......" The acoustics of the tunnel made his voice vibrate off the walls in a low, ominous tone.

Kristy spun around, her blue eyes wide with fear. " Who said that!?" She peered into the darkness. " Who's there?"

" Your guardian....." came the reply.

" Oh, god........." She cried, dropping the box, and spinning wildly around, searching.

" I will not harm you.........follow my voice, and I will return you to the land of the living......." the voice faded.

" Who are you?" She called out into the darkness.

" I am the ghost.....your ghost........." the voice paused, " come, follow me......."

Kristy picked up the box, and began down the tunnel, following the spectral voice. After several moments, she found herself at the main entrance----from here, she could find her way upstairs to the opera house. She paused, looking back into the darkness. " Thank you." She whispered softly. " Will I meet you again?" She stood silently, praying that there would be an answer, that way, she would know that the voice she had been following from the depths of the underground had not been imagined.

" Perhaps......." came the answer.

Kristy smiled, " I would like that."

Erik watched from the shadows as she turned and walked away, a smile stretched across his lips. He would have to ask V about this one, she had intrigued him. Yes, he would definitely be seeing more of her, if he had his way.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Evey looked across the kitchen table at V, who sat, stirring milk into the hot cup of tea he had poured for himself. " Blocked off, all of them? Are you sure?"

" Yes, my love." He sighed, " I tried every tunnel leading to the underground, all are blocked by debris from the collapsing walls."

Evey stared at him. " You found something, didn't you?"

V's head snapped up.

" You found something down there that you don't want me...us, to find." She replied studying him, " You did it........you collapsed the tunnels." She rose from the table, " Why would you do that? What's so important that you would sabotage my dig?"

V lowered his head, not looking at her, his gaze on the gold band that encircled his ring finger. How had she become so efficient at reading him?

" V........talk to me. " Her eyes blazed at him. " What's going on?"

" It would be best if I show you." He slowly stood. " I will take you there so you can see for yourself."

" All right." She watched as he disappeared into his makeup room, returning a moment later in mask, wig, cape and gloves.

" You may want to get a wrap, love. It's damp where we are going." He said softly as he fasten the knife belt around his waist.

Evey walked to the piano bench, grabbed her jacket, and pulling it on. " I'm ready." She reached down and picked up the torch. " This better be good." She huffed following V through the gallery doorway.

They walked silently through the wet streets toward the opera house, staying well into the shadows. Evey was still upset that V had not come to her first with his discovery, before collapsing the tunnels. Now, there was no way for the underground excavation to begin-------it would take months to get a crew down there and begin hauling all the rocks and debris out. She sighed softly as he tightened the grip on her hand.

" There are three entrances into the back of the theater, " V pulled her along toward the building's outside walls, stopping when he had reached the first door. " This one will take us down to the first staircase." Dropping Evey's hand, he pulled the door open and disappeared inside, looking around, she followed behind him.

" Where are we?" Evey asked, " We haven't been this far back yet."

" The stairwell behind the stage floor." V answered as he took the torch from her, and switched it on. " This way." He took her hand, and began down the staircase.

" Alright, V. I'll bite----what's this all about?" She asked as they descended lower into the catacombs.

" You will find out shortly. " He replied, a smug smile on his lips under the mask.

" Don't tell me----- you found the ghost, right?" Evey grinned as she brushed away a cobweb from her face.

He stopped in his tracks, looking at her, the mask dipped to one side. " How did you know?"

Evey crossed her arms, " You've got to be kidding, right? What are you planning on doing----teaching me a lesson?"

V moved to her, taking her hands in his. " How much I would love to indulge you in that particular fantasy, but no, I will not be teaching you any lesson here, my love." He husked near her ear. " Come along, it's not much further now."

Evey stumbled forward from the grip on her hand. " Can you slow down.......I can't see."

" You will....." V answered as his hand grasp the wall and pushed it open, leading Evey through a doorway into a grotto shaped like a harbor---Erik's inner sanctum.

" Erik!" V called as Evey looked about, her mouth open, eyes wide in wonder. There were huge candelabras throughout the cave, and several large mirrors sat in strategic places, covered with sheets. The old opera house pipe organ sat in the middle of it, surrounded by smaller candles. Evey's eyes moved to the right, catching sight of a smaller grotto, where a huge white swan shaped bed sat, surrounded by rich red velvet drapes.

" Oh, V.......it's beautiful........" Evey breathed as she gently reached out to trace the elegant carvings on one of the candelabras.

" Thank you, mademoiselle." The voice came from behind Evey, and to V's right. She turned to find another masked man smiling at her.

" Evey, " V began, " May I present Erik."

Evey stood speechless, looking at the man now taking her hand, and bringing it to his lips in a gentle kiss. She was moving her mouth, but nothing was coming out------

" Erik, this is Evey, " V paused, " ….....my wife."

" My pleasure." Erik replied, smiling at Evey, just before she fainted. V was beside him in seconds, taking her in his arms. " I'm sorry.....I …."

" There is no need to apologize, my friend." V replied as he laid her gently on Erik's huge bed." She is quite all right-----the shock seem to be too much for her."

" She is the one whom you spoke about before?" Erik asked as he watched how gently V moved around her, covering Evey with a thin blanket to keep the cavern's dampness from her.

" Yes, " V replied as he ran a gloved hand over Evey's cheek gently. " She is the light to my darkness----and the reason I returned from death's door."

" I envy you, my friend." Erik smiled softly at V. " For you have something many men would kill for." Suddenly, memories flashed in Erik's mind of the graveyard fight with young Raoul by Christine's father's mausoleum----he could still see her as she rode off with the Comte, choosing Raoul once again over the love he held for her.

" V?" Evey stirred from the bed, her eyes slowly opening, focusing on the black shape sitting beside her.

" I'm here, Evey." V spoke softly as he took her hand. " You fainted."

" I remember seeing....something----like a mask......" She glanced around where she lay. " Where am I?"

"You are a guest in my home." Evey watched as a figure moved into sight. A white half mask covered the right side of the face. " I'm sorry if I frightened you....."

Evey studied Erik as she sat up slowly, holding onto V's offered arm.. The man before her was at least V's height---6' 2, or taller with a defined muscular frame. Long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail framed the half-masked face, with soft sensual lips, that curled into a slight smile. He wore a white poet's shirt open at the neck, and dark breeches that disappeared into knee high boots. **' Was this man, a relative of V's? Had he found someone from his family?' **Evey wondered, '** They could as hell pass for each other----the only difference was the mask and clothes.' **Evey looked over at masked figure beside her. " V, are you two related?"

V chuckled, " Heavens no....." He helped her to her feet. " Evey, " he began as he took her hand, " This is your ghost."

" What?" She asked, confusion showing on her face.

" This is Leroux's opera ghost-----'_**The Opera ghost really existed. He was not, as long believed, a creature of the imagination of the artists, the superstition of the managers, or a product of the absurd and impressionable brains of the young ladies of the ballet, their mothers, the box keepers, the cloak-room attendants or the concierge. Yes, he existed in the flesh and blood, although he assumed the complete appearance of a real phantom; that is to say, of a spectral shade.'(1)" **_V spoke with a Shakespearian flair as he quoted the beginning of the famous story.

Evey stared at the pair......." How much is he ( she pointed toward V ) paying you for this little farce?" She stared into Erik's eyes.

" Mademoiselle, I assure you, he is not paying me a thing." Erik replied grinning at her. " I am truly the ghost of the Opera de Paris."

" Oh no.....you two are not going to get me to fall for this....." Evey crossed her arms and shot a look of death toward V. " Are you trying to get back at me for being furious at you for blowing up the tunnels leading down here?"

" Evey, " V's voice was soft, " I am not trying to , as you put it, get even with you for anything. I stand by what I did and now, you also know the reason why I did it. I was just as surprised to find Erik, as you are now."

Evey humphed under her breath. " If you are the ghost then, why didn't you go after Christine if you really loved her?"

Erik turned away. " Because I could not find it in my heart to keep her a prisoner in my dark world. " His answer was full of emotion as he tried to keep his composure.

Suddenly Evey felt like she had lived through the same moment in time as her mind drifted back to several years ago----- V in her arms, dying before she could tell him she loved him-----she felt an onrush of tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she reached for the black clad arm, and moved into the security of what she now had.

She looked at Erik and smiled, " I'm sorry I doubted you."

" There is no need to apologize. " Erik answered turning toward where she and V stood. " It is part of a dark period of time, better left forgotten."

" How did you come to be here, in all places, an abandoned opera house?" Evey asked, " And 125 years after Leroux's book was wrote?"

Eric looked at her, " 125 years ago?" He half-fell onto the bed, his hands in his lap, his head lowered as though he were in deep thought. " What am I to do here----in a place so strange to me?"

Evey laid her hand on his shoulder gently. " According to Leroux's book, you were once a great composer, right?"

" I did write music.......but only for Christine...." His voice trailed off.

" Eric, " V interrupted, " I heard you say that 'she' said you would be sent to the future----- may I inquire as to whom this, 'she' was?"

" A spirit---- a young woman who glistened in white dreams and spoke soft melodies to me----she said her name was destiny." Eric answered, looking at V.

" Ah, yes...." V replied as he crossed his wrists.

" V?" Evey looked at him.

" Later, my love." He paused

Evey crossed her arms again, and stared. V was pushing every button she owned!

" It will be sometime before the excavators begin their work on the underground. " V began, " Until then, you will be safe here."

" The opera house, " Erik began, looking to Evey, " what is to become of it?"

" It will be renovated and used as a research center and classroom for the University." Evey replied, looking around. " This is one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. Is this how your labyrinth looked in 1897?"

" Very similar.......I used all of the orginal props I could find, and made some of my own" Erik answered, " It will suit as living quarters."

" Erik, " Evey moved toward him, " you're not going to do anything to scare my students are you? They are very impressionable at their young ages.....I wouldn't want anything to happen that will hamper my work."

" No, you have my word, " he smiled, " although...."

" Although, what?" She eyed him suspiciously.

" I have already met one."

" What!?" Evey exclaimed, " No, please tell me you were not seen."

" All that was heard was my voice." He replied. " A young woman was lost in the catacomb tunnels. I simply led her back to the main entrance so she could find her way back to the main building."

" Oh good lord....Kristy!" Evey exclaimed, " She told us that an angel had led her from the tunnels--------of course, everyone laughed at her because it sounded so ridiculous." Evey looked at V, then back to Erik. " It was your voice she heard."

Erik lowered his head, " I'm sorry.....I didn't want her to be lost..... " he looked into Evey's amber eyes. " in this unforgiving hell. No one should be forced to live in darkness."

Evey's eyes found V's dark slits, and held his gaze. " Sometimes, they may want too." She whispered softly, and V's head bowed slightly in recognition. " Eric, " she once again caught his sight, " Would you please join V and I for dinner tonight in the Shadow Gallery?"

Erik stood dumbfounded. " You are asking me to dinner?"

" It would be an honor, sir. Please dine with us tonight." V reinterated the request.

A grin broke across Erik's lips. " I....I don't know what to say.....no one has ever asked me to dinner before."

Evey smiled broadly, " Just say yes. It's that easy."

Erik felt tears welling in his eyes. " Yes, I would be honored to join you for dinner."

" Then it's settled." Evey giggled as she took V's hand. " Grab your cloak."

V looked at Evey as Erik walked off to get his cape, and heard a deep sigh come from her. " What is it my love?" He asked softly.

" I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

" Why is that?" His gloved hand tilted her face toward his.

" Because I'm being escorted home by two of the most handsome masked men I know." She smiled and kissed the porcelain lips.


	4. Angel of Music

Chapter 4

' Angel of Music '

Kristy hurried down the darkened tunnel, the confiscated boom box in her hand. She hated stealing from her grandmother, but she had to listen to the cd she had taken. Again, as she continued down the earthen tunnel, sounds and noises attacked her hearing, sending chill bumps up and down her spine. Finally reaching the room she had discovered earlier, Kristy sat the machine on a old wooden barrel, flipped it on ( thank goodness her grandmother had batteries in it), and inserted the cd.

The room was suddenly encased in the shrill notes of a huge pip organ as the overture began, filling the room with a mysteriously, haunting melody. Kristy listen as Christine began singing.

_**' In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,**_

_**that voice which calls to me and speaks my name.**_

_**And do I dream again, for now I find,**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera, is there, inside my mind......'**_

Kristy felt a cold numbness engulf her, as she listened to the Phantom sing to his beloved.

_**' Sing once again with me, our strange duet,**_

_**My power over you grows stronger yet.**_

_**And though you turn from me, to glance behind**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind.......' (1)**_

" If you are here, please say something." Kristy looked into the shadows that covered the room.

" I need to know that you exist----please?" She felt a single tear cascade down her cheek as she lowered the volume on the cd player, and listened, but the silence was her only answer, and she dropped to the dirt, her arms wrapped around her waist, sobbing uncontrollably. After a moment, she looked into the darkness once again, " Am I ...going...crazy?"

Somewhere in the shadows, a low sigh escaped between soft lips, as a half-masked face lowered. " No, my angel..." the voice was a whisper even to his own ears," I am very much real.....and here with you...." Erik slowly moved from his position of observation and disappeared into the blackness that sheltered him.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Evey watched from the doorway of their bedroom as V sat, searching through the large wooden trunk at the foot of their bed. " V, what are you doing?"

" I, my dearest, am in the process of looking for something that I cannot seem to find." He replied as more and more objects were placed upon the floor. " Ah, here it is...." He took the leather strapped pouch in his hands, and looked up at Evey.

" Ok, " Evey began, " what's going on in that brilliant mind of yours?" She walked toward him, taking a seat on the foot of the bed.

" I believe I have thought of a way to keep Erik safe, and to give the museum and university a deal they will not be able to refuse." He smiled up at her, a twinkle in his eyes.

Evey looked at him, a confused expression passing over her face. " What are you talking about?"

" Evey my love, we are about to buy and re-open the London National Opera House." V replied as he rose to his full height.

" Huh?" Evey scrunched up her face in the most delightful way, and V just had to chuckle. " What are you talking about? How are we going to buy an opera house-----we don't have that kind of money-----even if you are the most famous terrorist in England!"

V chuckled again as he untied the pouch and pulled out a small black book, and handed it to her.

Taking the book, she turned it over in her hand. " This is an account book for **Allied Bank of the Philippines.**......**(2)**" She looked at him.

" Open it." He smiled at her.

Evey turned a few pages, then grabbed hold of the closest poster leg near her hand. "Oh...my.... bloody.....hell....." She gasped glancing at V, who grinned at her, " This account has over 500 million pounds in it!"

" Correct, " V took a seat beside her, " the last withdraw made from Chancellor Sutler's private government account." He took a deep breath, " And I am about to pass it on to both honorable institutions in payment of the land and the opera house building that sits on it. I do believe the museum and university should have enough funds to keep them going for some years to come with this amount."

" My god V, " Evey gasped jumping to her feet, " Do you realize what we could do with this money?! We could build a new museum annex----the university could build more classrooms....."

" Evey, slow down, my love....." He paused as he drew her into his arms, " Take a deep breath, remember your asthma."

" Oh V, I'm just so excited....." She looked up into the dark eyes, and threw her arms around his neck tightly. " I love you so much." She ran her hands over the scarred head. " You know, " she smiled at him, as she took his face into her hands. " You're my phantom....." She caught his lips with hers as his hands landed gently on her hips.

"_** If I am the phantom, it is because man's hatred has made me so. If I am to be saved it is **__**because your love redeems me.(3)"**_ V husked close to her ear as he dropped soft kisses upon her neck.

Evey laid her head against his chest and listened to the strong heart beating beneath the black silk shirt he wore. He was truly her phantom, and god help any one who tried to change that. Sighing, she closed her eyes and melted in V's arms.

---------------------------------------------------

Kristy pulled herself from the dirt, brushing her jeans off. Reaching over, she hit the repeat button so she could hear the song again. After a few times listening to the song and lyrics, she began singing to the music. Closing her eyes, she imagined she was Christine, and her Phantom was singing with her. It took her a few moments to set up the right voice pattern, but soon she was singing as if she had been born to it. It may have helped that she attended The Churchill Center for Operatic Studies since the age of 6----something her mother and father demanded of her, but Kristy's heart was never part of her parents great plan for her. She had been born with a god-given talent, something her mother had always impressed upon her, and now, she was beginning to think she may have taken the wrong path after all. She stopped the disc, gathered her belongings up and began the long journey toward the upper levels.

------------------------------------------

Evey watched as V put the final touches on Penway's face. " Can you do me a favor?"

V caught her eyes in the mirror. " What's that my love?" He stuck the small brush into a vial of liquid thinner to keep the glue from setting.

Evey bit her bottom lip shyly. " Can you loose the beard? It's rough."

V turned in his chair. " Why haven't you spoke to me about this little annoyance before?"

She shrugged her shoulders, and watched as V rose to his feet, pulling his vest over the dark blue shirt he wore. " How long will you be gone?"

" I hope to meet you at the museum for lunch, if possible. My solicitor will have to make the proposal to both, and wait on their reply." V answered, " but, I think it will happen quickly."

Evey grinned. " I'll give it two hours."

" You are so sure of your superiors?" He glanced at her as he pulled the black knee boot on smoothing the pants leg over it..

" I'm sure they won't pass it by, if that's what you mean." She said as they headed for the kitchen .

V pulled out one of the chairs and took a seat as Evey handed him a cup of hot tea. " I also had another idea."

Evey placed the plate of biscuits in the middle of the table, and sat down opposite V.

" What's that?"

He sipped the tea carefully so not to get the latex skin wet. " I want Erik to manage the opera house."

" Do you think he'll do it?" Evey asked spreading butter and jam on one half of the biscuit and handing it to V.

" He's more qualified that anyone else I know. " V replied.

A soft expression covered Evey's face. " What happens if he doesn't stay?"

" What would make you believe he would not?"

" What if he just----- poofs!-----back to his own time, V?" Evey studied the man before her. In all their time together, he had never questioned destiny or fate's 'butting in' as she had called it. Now, she was beginning to wonder if fate had somehow intervened in their lives those years ago.

" I am quite sure that will not happen." V answered, looking at her.

" How can you be so certain? " Evey picked up the rest of the biscuit and popped it into her mouth.

" Because, " he paused, looking at his hands, then continued, after taking a deep breath. " because, _**I am still here.**_" He studied her, then slowly reached over and took her hand in his. " That November fifth night Evey, I truly _**did**_ die in your arms."

Evey stared, this conversation was not going the way she had expected. " Do I want to know what you mean by that?"

" As you already know, I do not believe in consequences, and near death experiences are not unheard of......... but " He stopped to gather his thoughts. " something happened that night Evey, a spirit----it seemed a spirit--- appeared on the train as I lay on my brier----suddenly, I was engulfed in pain, and I sensed I was not alone. " He rose from the table, and began to pace. " A bright light shone in my face, and I head a voice call my name. You can imagine the surprise I received when I opened my eyes and saw a figure smiling down at me."

Evey watched as V moved to stand next to her. " A figure?"

" Yes, a woman standing within a bright light with hair as white as snow....."

" Grandma, huh?" Evey tried to break the tension that seem to be filling the room.

" No, this being was ageless.......she knew me Evey, she knew all about me....." V tilted his head toward her.

" What do you mean, she knew you?" Evey asked looking up at him.

" My name, my life----everything." He walked into the main room to stand by the piano, caressing it gently.

" Your name----your true name?" Evey repeated breathlessly, following him..

" Yes." V replied trying to read Evey's emotions through her eyes. " My true name is Stephen Penway----and when you see me as that personality, it is what I truly looked like before Larkhill---except a little older now." He stopped, looking at Evey with a new passion for life. " She brought my memories back from the abyss."

Evey's hand went to her mouth as she tried to understand everything V was telling her. "Oh, V.....why didn't you tell me before now?"

" Because, I always thought that it was some type of hallucination brought on by the trauma------I never thought about it until Erik described the figure he had seen at the _**Opera Populaire **_that night in the labyrinth." V explained, " And I realized, that I too, had been given a second chance at happiness with the woman I truly loved more than life itself." V embraced her.

" So, " Evey began as she reached up to touch the latex mask gently. " This is actually you....Stephen Penway?"

" Yes, my love." V replied as the blue contacts he had changed into locked with Evey's dark amber eyes.

" My god, you are beautiful." Evey whispered as she brought his lips to hers just as the gallery security system went off.

" Are you expecting someone?" V looked toward the gallery doorway.

" No." Evey replied.

He grabbed his knife belt from the piano bench, raising a finger to his lips.

Evey watched as he disappeared behind the kitchen archway. Then stood in front of the door as it began to open. " Kristy?"

" Dr. Hammond, I'm sorry to bother you, but we found something this morning. When one of the cellar walls was demolished to run new electrical wiring through, an apartment was discovered-------it was fully furnished and equipped**.(4)** There's speculation that it could have been Sutler's underground bunker."

" Sutler's bunker has been found?" V said as he joined them.

" Good morning, Dr. Penway." Kristy smiled at him. Penway had to be the most handsome man Kristy had ever met. Evey was truly lucky----and she had told her that at the wedding, where she had been one of the bridesmaids." They think so." Kristy glanced down at the old leather case she held in her hands. "But, that's not the reason I 'm here, " She handed the case to Evey. " this is why I came."

Evey took the case from her hands and walked into the kitchen, laying it gently on the table. It was definitely old, the leather had deteriorated in some places, and the bindings that had held the bag closed, had long ago, rotted away. " What in the world....." She began as she reached in and pulled out a large amount of papers, semi-binded together. Evey held them gently in her hands as she peered at the cover. " he....." She paused, squinting at the letters that were barely visible on the front of the book.

" May I try?" V asked as he took the papers from Evey's hands. " Looks to be some type of manuscript." He moved toward a brighter light. It took but a moment for him to realize what he held in his hands, and turned toward Evey and Kristy, his face expressionless. " This is the original musical score for Andrew Lloyd Webber's, '**Phantom of the Opera** '.

" What?" Evey questioned as she took it from his hands and laid it out on the table. " Oh my...."

" Cool!" Kristy grinned, " I found a box full of cds down in the tunnels a couple days ago." She saw Evey's head pop up and look at her. " I turned them all in, honest------well, maybe except for one " She reached into her jacket pocket and handed the cd to Evey.

" The movie soundtrack." Evey spoke softly as she laid it down next to the music. " What **is** going on? Did Sutler have all this?"

" It was his favorite book-----" V was interrupted by Kristy.

" And he did have the Old Peacock torn down and rebuilt as the Paris Opera House." Kristy chimed in.

" The man was insane......" Evey broke off.

" He was the Chancellor." Kristy replied as she spat the word out like dirt.

" Speaking of the Opera House, I have to get going." V grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, then kissed Evey. " I'll meet you at the museum for lunch."

Evey walked to the door. " Be careful, Stephen."

" I will my love." He smiled at her, " See you later Kristy."

" Bye, Dr. Penway." She called back as the door closed behind him.

" Kristy, " Evey looked up from the table, " did you find anything else?"

" Yes, there was one other thing, " She reached down into the cloth shoulder bag she carried. " I found this sticking out of an open compartment in the back wall-----I got to it before anyone else...." She took out another large leather satchel and handed it to Evey. " It's **_Don Juan Triumphant_.(5)** I found it among Sutler's private papers."

" So it was Sutler's private apartment, then?" Evey asked as she carefully untied the package. The condition of this bag was absolutely unbelievable-----he had definitely taken great care of this---- elements of oil still existed on the soft, pliable leather. What shape the contents were within the bag, was a completely different story.

Kristy watched as Evey opened the bag carefully. " It's in perfect condition-----like the music was wrote only yesterday. The only thing I can figure out is that he must have had it stored in a moisture controlled environment---then moved to the apartment. There's no telling how long it's been there."

Evey nodded her head as she pulled the papers from the bag, spreading the music before her. Looking at the different scores, she slumped into the chair, staring in astonishment at what lay before her.

" Dr. Hammond, are you alright?" Kristy asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

" All these years, " she began, " I thought it was only a book-----the Phantom----" She looked up at Kristy, " I guess Stephen was right, sometimes legends can turn out to be true."

-------------------------------------------------------------

V walked up the steps of his solicitor's building. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open and walked inside toward the elevator, pushing the floor designation, he waited as other people crowded onto the car. Even now, he still had problems being around a large group--- and he smiled to himself----the vigilante was still alive and well! The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and V exited walking down the hallway toward Lindley's office, pausing outside for a brief moment before opening the door.

" Dr. Penway, what a pleasant surprise." A middle aged woman looked up from her desk to greet him. " It's been far to long. Does William have an appointment with you today?"

" No, Sarah, he does not, I'm afraid to say, but I do have a marvelous business proposition to talk to him about."

Sarah smiled at him. " You know how William loves your surprise visits." She picked the phone up. " Mr. Lindley, Stephen Penway is here to see you."

William Lindley sat up straight in his chair, " Stephen's here? Well, send him in Sarah, send him in." He grinned as he hurriedly straightened his desk. Stephen Penway was his largest client---wealth wise, and he always looked forward to seeing him. He rose from his chair and pulled his jacket over his youthful frame. Lindley was still a youngster—only 33, but with a mind as sharp as a tack when it came to financial dealings. Something that made his clients very pleased, and also very rich.

" Stephen...." He greeted extending his hand to V who grasped it firmly.

" Hello, William. I hope you and the family have been well." V smiled at the man as he took a seat.

" Quite well, Stephen----and you, how is married life treating you?" William grinned at his friend. It had been quite a shock when he had been informed by Stephen that he was going to marry none other than the notorious Evey Hammond, the feared companion of the terrorist known only as 'V'. But things always had a way of working out----his friend was happy, and that was all that mattered.

" It is quite an experience." V chuckled as he laid his hat and cane on the chair beside him.

" What brings you by today?" William asked moving back behind his desk and into his leather chair.

" William, I have a business proposition I want you to see to for me." V replied, as he reached into his inside coat pocket, and laid a small black book in front of him. " I want to buy the old London National Opera House."

Lindley's mouth dropped open.

" I want you to contact Oxford University and the New London Museum of Art and Antiquities. Tell them you have an anonymous buyer that would like to purchase the building and land----with future plans of restoring the opera house and re-opening it to the public once again. This should be a large enough sum to complete the deal." V pushed the bank book to him.

Lindley picked it up with shaking hands, but looked at V before opening it. " How soon do you want this done?"

" As soon as possible."

Lindley opened the book, and began feeling light-headed as he looked at the numbers wrote in black ink.

**(1)_' The Phantom of the Opera ' _, musical lyrics copyrighted 1991 by Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**( 2) Allied Bank of the Phillipines,****(UK) PLC**  
**114 Rochester Row**  
**Victoria**  
**London**  
**SW1P 1JQ ****United Kingdom I am using this particulair bank because it is the closest to Victoria Station, where, somewhere in the area, I assume the Shadow Gallery is.**

**( 3) According toa website I visited for references, an article appeared in a newspaper , in 1907, when a cellar wall was torn down, an apartment was really discovered in the underground of the Paris Opera House. I thought this would be perfect for Sutler's underground bunker.**

**(4) ' The Phantom of the Opera ' by Gaston Leroux**

_**(5) ' Don Juan Triumphant '**_ **is the name of a fictional opera written by the title character in the novel ' _Phantom of the Opera '. _In the musical adaption,the concept is expanded as an opera within an opera.**


	5. Rebirth

**Chapter 5**

**"Rebirth"**

" I will begin negotiations immediately with both. " Lindley looked over at V. " May I ask, why you and Evey would want to undergo such a huge project?"

" Let's just say, that Evey wants to return to the people, every aspect of life that was ripped so brutally from them, and with the money I received from my inheritance, what better way to use it than to help bring about the changes that the mysterious V wanted completed." A smile crossed V's lips. " Notify me immediately when the contracts are drawn up, I wish to begin the restoration as soon as possible." He rose, turning to leave, he glanced back at Lindley. " There will be an additional large bonus if you have the deal completed within 24 hours, William-----I also expect you to take care of the restoration arrangements, I would also like them begun no later than 48 hours after the papers have been signed."

" You have my word on it, Stephen." Lindley watched as he closed the door after him. Shaking his head slowly, he grinned to himself. ' What a strange man.......' William hit Sarah's line on the phone.

" Yes?" Her soft voice filtered through from the other side.

" Get me the Chancellor of the University of Oxford, and also, Sir Lawrence Saint-Quiddick of the Board of Regents at the New London Museum, pronto!" Lindley spoke hastily.

" The University and the Museum.....what's going on William?" Sarah asked.

" The biggest thing that has happened to London since Norsefire fell! Just hurry, will ya?"

" Right away!" Sarah replied as Lindley replaced the receiver in its base. He leaned back in the leather chair and sighed.

-------------------------------------------------

Evey looked at the clock---12:45 it read. She paced the floor of her small office at the museum, and exhaled a deep breath. " Where are you?!" she exclaimed under her breath as the door to her office opened, V standing in the doorway, holding the biggest bouquet of Scarlet Carson roses she had ever seen. Evey raised an eyebrow. " Did a little detour, huh?"

" Alas, I am caught." He moved toward her, closing the door behind him. " I do apologize for being late my love-----I bring this gift as a peace offering." He held them out to her.

" They're beautiful, Stephen." She smiled as she inhaled the sweet fragrance. " Thank you."

" You're welcome. " He took her into his arms careful not to smash the flowers. " I knew that I had promised to be earlier, but I had errands to run, and....." he paused, " the roses needed to be thinned out; I thought of no other place for them to grace than your office desk." He kissed her as her arms slid around his neck, the roses lying gently against his back. " I stopped by the opera house to see how Eric was fairing. Evey, I believe the man is smittened."

" Smittened?" She replied breaking away, rummaging in a cabinet for a vase to place the roses in. Finding one, she stood, catching his eyes. " Really?"

" Yes, with our Kristy, no less." V sighed as he watched her pour water from several bottles she had in a case by the closet door, into the clear crystal vase.

" Oh, lord-----V, she's only 18. He's.....he's got to be in his 30's at least! He is way to old for her."

Evey frowned as she placed the roses on the edge of her desk.

V tilted his head at an angle toward her. " If I remember correctly, it wasn't very long ago, that a young lady entered into my dark world------bringing light to my shadows-------the man that fell in love with her, was old enough to be her father." V spoke softly as he made his point. " Age doesn't matter Eve, its the heart that makes the rules."

Evey smiled at him----why was he always so right? She walked to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as his arms wrapped around her. " And that young woman loves that older man with all her heart."

" Ah." V sighed as he held her. " So what are we to do about this , er....small problem?"

" I think we need to get them together." Evey replied as she moved away, grabbing her shoulder bag from a desk drawer. " Let's talk about it over lunch, ok?"

" As you wish, my love." V smiled as he opened the door, then closed it behind them.

-----------------------------------------

Kristy picked up the article she was looking at, and turned it over in her hand several times before laying it down, and picking up the notepad. In the background, '** The Phantom of the Opera'** played as she sang Christine's part. The description of the item was wrote down, the location where it had been found, the time---- all put into the notebook. " _**And do I dream again, for now I find....The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind...." **_Kristy sang, as if her soul were alive for the first time in her young life.

_**" Sing once again with me, our strange duet,**_

_**My power over you, grows stronger yet**_

_**And though you turn from me, to glance behind**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind." **_The voice came from the shadows, startling Kristy. Quickly, she reached over and shut the player off. Her eyes shot across the tunnel's width and length. " Who's there?" She asked, frightened.

" Your heavenly angel...." the reply came from the depths. " Your voice is that of an angel --------an angel of music. You have been taught well."

" Thank you." Kristy blushed. " You have a beautiful voice too. Why didn't you tell me that you knew this musical.? You could have sung with me way before now." Kristy paused, waiting for a reply.

After a few moments of silence, she hurriedly continued. " I know that you've been here, watching me."

" My apologies, mademoiselle...." the voice answered. " I did not mean to disturb you......I will take my leave...."

" No!" Kristy shouted into the darkness, " No, wait! Please, don't go."

" You prefer me to remain?"

" Yes." She answered as she tried to see any movement in the shadows, anything to let her know that this 'ghost' was real. " Please, come out.....I want to see you."

" No." Came the reply, and Kristy could hear the sadness in the low, wonderful voice.

" Ok." She replied, disappointed. " How much of the soundtrack do you know?"

" All." Eric replied as he watched the young woman move around the tunnel, trying to find him. He grinned. How could he tell her that he had been in the tunnels every day she had been here for the last two weeks, listening to her sing.

" Would ….would you like to sing with me?" She hesitated a moment.

" Perhaps, in the future." he replied, pausing. " You have the voice of a great soprano, you should have pursued the opera."

Kristy laughed. " That's what my parents use to tell me too. They put me in the Churchill Center for Operatic Studies the day I turned 6 years old. My mother said God had gifted me with such talent, that I should put it to use. I studied at the center until my parents died during the Norsefire revolution, I was 16. Once the money stopped, I was sent to live with my grandmother. It didn't matter that I was the great-great-great granddaughter of Winston Churchill, Norsefire wanted the money. That was two years ago."

" I could continue your training," Eric paused, " If, that is your wish."

" How?" Kristy asked.

" By using the music you found." He answered.

Kristy thought for a moment. " You really think I could become better at singing?"

" Yes. " Came a breathless whisper from the darkness.

" Ok, then. When do you want to start?" She asked facing the entrance to the tunnel.

" Tomorrow night. I will be here, waiting for you, my angel of music." The voice drifted off into the shadows.

" I'll be here, angel." She whispered to the darkness as she blew out the candles and left, leaving the cd player alone with her night ghost.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cell phone rang, interrupting Evey and V's conversation. Pulling it from his pocket, V answered it. " Stephen Penway."

" Stephen, William Lindley." The voice on the other end spoke. " It's done.......the contracts are waiting for your signature here at the office. They even agreed to let the opera retain it's name. I've also been in contact with one of the best restoration companies in France, they can begin in a week----if you agree."

" That's wonderful, William. I'll be to the office in an hour or so. Set the travel arrangements up for the restoration to begin. You have my other accounts, use them if necessary, understood?"

" Absolutely."

" And William, add an extra 50,000 pounds to your fee as a bonus. Thank you for your help."

V smiled as he replaced the phone in his jacket.

" Well?! " Evey asked excitedly, " Did they agree?"

V pulled out his pocket watch, glancing at it. " In just under two hours."

" That's so wonderful." Evey felt tears welling up as she took his hand." Thank you so much."

V felt himself grow hot under the latex mask. " This calls for a celebration." He snapped his fingers.

" Yes, sir?" A pretty blonde waitress walked over to the table.

" I want at least 10 bottles of your finest champagne, with glasses for everyone here in the restaurant." He told her, " We are celebrating."

" Right away, sir. Would you like to make any type of announcement?"

" No," V smiled up at her. " That will not be necessary. This is to remain entirely anonymous, understand? "

" Yes, sir."

" Thank you." V replied as he watched her move away.

" Have you mentioned anything to Eric yet?" Evey asked.

" No." V answered, " I think we should drop by the lair on the way back to the gallery."

" That's a wonderful idea." Evey smiled, " I can talk to him about Kristy."

" Be cautious, Eve. The man has gone through his own private hell."

Evey touched the gloved hand. " I know."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Eric sat at his desk, pieces of manuscript paper scattered across the top. He laid the pencil down, resting his head in his hands. He had been working on a new composition now for the last 6 hours, and he was feeling the strain finally. It was the approaching footsteps that suddenly brought him back to the present, and he jumped from the chair, grabbing the rope that lay on the table next to him--------it wasn't his Punjab lasso, but it would do.

" Eric?" He heard a feminine voice calling him. " Are you here?"

He immediate recognized it as Evey Hammond's and watched as she turned the corner, a strange man following behind her.

" I'm here." Eric replied slowly as he eyed the stranger. " Who is this? Where's V?"

" Right here." V chuckled as he took his jacket off laying it, the cane and his hat on a nearby table.

Eric stared. " V?"

" Yes, in all my glory."

Eric approached them. " What happened? Where is your mask?"

" This is how he appears to the outside world. " Evey explained holding onto V's arm, " It's a latex mask----he made it himself." She smiled proudly at him.

Eric reached out and touched it gently. " It's so life-like."

" We have something to talk to you about." V changed the subject, " Could we sit somewhere."

" Of course, this way please." He led them into a small alcove where a couch and chair sat. " I'm sorry I don't have anything better." He lowered his eyes, then raised them once again, a look of fierce pride could be seen in them. " As soon as I can get the place wired, I'll have electricity."

" Would you like a hand? I'm quite sure the museum wouldn't miss me for a couple days." V offered as he and Evey sat on the couch.

" You can do that?"

Evey grinned. " Remind me to tell you about V's background in a little more detailed fashion."

" Humph......." V cleared his throat. " Yes. I do believe we could have this whole place wired within a day or so. All we would need to do is set a few charges into the walls at various places, string the wire......."

" Eric, " Evey interrupted, " We have a proposal for you. You don't need to answer now, but please think about it."

" I believe it will be something most interesting to you." V smiled at his friend.

" What is it?" Eric asked, curiously.

" Well, first of all, we bought the opera house." V replied, his hands clasped, laying on his legs.

" You bought the opera house?" Eric paused, " This opera house?"

" Yes, we want to renovate it; re-open it to the public." Evey said as she took one of V's hands in hers.

" And second, we want you to run it, Eric." V looked over at him, his face as serious as Sutler's death had once been to him.

" No." Came the swift answer. Eric rose from the chair, " Please, don't get me wrong, I appreciate the fact that you even considered me , but I have no idea how to run an opera house."

Evey's eyebrows shifted. " But you lived at the **Palais Garnier** for most of your life."

" Yes, I lived there-----I never interfered with the management of the house, as long as I received my salary each month."

Evey looked over at V.

V sighed heavily. " Then, I have no other choice." He turned from Evey to Eric. " I must request that you stay in the lower chambers while the restoration is being carried out. And I," V paused, " will try to find a manager for my project."

" When is the restoration scheduled to begin?" Eric asked turning to them.

" As soon as the architects from Paris arrive. My solicitor is in negotiations with them as we speak." V replied.

Eric looked around. " I hope they give her back her beauty...." His voice trailed off quietly, " When I worked on her, she was the most beautiful lady that graced Paris."

" You worked on the real **Palais Garnier**?" Evey asked, stunned.

Erik smiled softly, " I approached Charles Garnier sometime after he had won the position of chief designer for the new opera house. I showed him some of my drawings I had been working on-----you see, all my life I had wanted to be a designer of an opera house in Paris, he was impressed with my talent, and offered me a position, which I gladly accepted.(1) It was only a few days later that we found that the laying of the concrete foundation had to be postponed because of extremely swampy ground, which underneath flowed a large subterranean lake. For eight months, we drained the lake with pumps, until finally, construction began. In lieu of a salary for my work, I was allowed to build a labyrinth full of tunnels and corridors on the lower levels. My home, was constructed by the artificial lake we built to capture the rising water---- there, I was safe from the public.(2). "

V studied Erik, then tilted his head toward him. " Do you think you could do it again?"

" What?" Erik questioned looking at his new friends.

" Design the London National Opera House to the specifications of the original **Palais Garnier**? " V asked him.

" As long as I have the blueprints." Erik looked at V, a half-grin falling across his lips.

" I will contact my solicitor, so he may inform Garnier Construction that I already have a chief designer for the project." V paused, " Of course, you will be paid a salary, Eric and you small remain sole owner of the underground except for the top three levels----agreed?"

" Agreed." Erik shook the extended hand offered to him. " I ….I don't know what to say...."

Evey stood up, and took Erik by the arm. " If I may have a moment, Monsieur Le Fantome, we need to talk."

V watched as Evey walked off with her arm in Erik's.

They walked over to the shallow part of the lake, and sat down on a narrow set of steps leading from the water. Erik looked over at Evey. " What do we need to talk about?"

" Kristy." Evey said looking up at him. She studied Erik. The white partial mask hid the right side of his face from her, but the dark green eye could be seen plainly as it sparkled with its twin. Erik had a white poets shirt on, opened at the chest, his brown ponytail hung just above his heart. The black pants he wore molded to his muscular thighs and black leather boots rose to his knees. " I haven't hurt her."

" I know." Evey replied touching his arm gently. " Kristy is young, Eric.....I just don't want to **see** her get hurt."

" I would never hurt her." He replied looking into her eyes. " She's my angel....my god, " he paused, " have you ever heard her sing, Evey?" He turned away from her, " She sings like a member of the Almighty's choir."

Evey watched as he spoke of Kristy.

" Did you know she attended the Churchill Center for Operatic Studies------" He lowered his head sheepishly, " I don't even know what that is-------but she mesmerizes me when she sings......" He turned back. " I just want to teach her-------I want to teach her like I did Christine."

Evey looked at him, uncertainly in her eyes. " How would you teach her, Erik? What music would you use?" Evey rose from the steps and crossed her arms over her chest. " Would you drag her down to the depths of hell like you did Christine?"

Erik's mouth dropped open upon hearing the accusations from Evey. " No!" He growled through clenched teeth, " I would teach her from the music disc she has-----the music from my opera."

" You mean ' **Phantom** ' ?" Evey eyed him. " How can you-----you have no idea what it even sounds like?"

" You're wrong Evey. I know every musical score on that disc--- its lyrics---- it's passion." He glared at her. " I've been here every day and night that she has, listening to her sing, while she works for you."

Evey watched as the fire faded from his eyes, and he turned from her. " I would never do anything to harm her."

" When would you find time to teach her if you are busy working on the opera house?" Evey asked.

" At night, as I do now." He answered softly.

" All right then. " Evey sighed, moving to him. " I'm sorry, Erik. I shouldn't have jumped at you like that----" she apologized, laying her hand on his arm, " it's just that Kristy is like a sister to me." Evey paused a moment then continued, " Do you think she could dothe part of Christine off if she was cast for the lead?"

Erik turned, a look of confusion appearing on his face.

" We want to do ' **Phantom** ' for the opening night." Evey smiled.

" Yes." Eric answered.

" Are you two ok?" V stuck his head around the corner. " I heard some rather loud disagreements."

Evey smiled up at him. " Yeah, we're fine."

" Eric, if possible, I would like you to come to the Shadow Gallery over the next few nights." V said as they entered the main room of the lair once again.

" What about Kristy?" He asked, looking at Evey.

" I'll give the class a couple days off----they've earned it." She grinned.

" Alright----but may I ask why?" Erik inquired looking over at V.

" For your fitting, of course." V replied crossing his hands, as Evey placed her arm around his waist.

" Fitting?"

" For your disguise." Evey answered as V looked at her.

" Disguise?" Erk repeated.

" Can't have you scaring the workmen before the legend is re-born, can we?" Evey giggled softly.

Erik reached his hand to the white half-mask.

" Don't worry, old boy. You'll get quite comfortable with it very quickly." V grinned at his friend. " Tomorrow night----say around seven? We'll get started right after dinner."

Erik was speechless as he watched his two friends leave via the tunnel system. Tears began running down his face, as he realized that for the first time in his life, he would be able to step into the daylight and not be worried about people seeing his ugliness------especially a young woman by the name of Kristy.

(1) Phantom---by Susan Kay

(2) /wiki/Palais Garnier----this site has a lot of interesting things about Erik's fictional home


	6. Rememberances

** Chapter 6**

**' Remembrances '**

The morning of November 4th was like any other in the Shadow Gallery, with Evey waking first. Turning, she looked into V's face, and touched his cheek gently, so not to wake him. He always looked so calm, so peaceful as he lay curled beside her on his side, one arm around her nude body, the other pillowed under her head, his face resting in the crook of her neck. It was hard to believe a year had passed since that night in the underground tunnel. She could close her eyes and still see him as he turned the corner, stumbling toward her, his hat falling onto the cement floor as he hit the white-tiled wall just before collapsing into her arms----and blood--- everywhere there had been blood as it seeped through the holes in his jacket onto her clothes and flesh.

' _**We have to get your bleeding stopped.....'(1)**_ she remembered the words as if it had only been yesterday that she held him, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

_**' No, I'm done for and glad of it.......'(1)**_ he had spoken the words between gasps of breath that had frozen Evey's heart.

She felt hot tears beginning to slid down her cheeks as she turned into him, burying her face into his chest.

" Eve?" V's groggy voice touched her ears. " What is wrong? Why are you crying?" He pulled her to him.

She couldn't answer as she continued to tighten her grip around his torso.

" Evey? " V whispered as he held her, tears rolling down his side from her eyes. " What has you so upset? Please, tell me."

She raised her head, looking into eyes full of worry. " A year ago tonight, I lost you-----**I...really....lost...you.**"

His gnarled hand raised her chin, " Nonsense, I am here now......I am going nowhere." His lips caught her in a soft, gentle kiss. " I am yours, and I shall never leave your side again."

Evey sighed as she nestled her face into his neck. " Promise me, V. Promise me you will never leave me again."

" I promise." He whispered into her hair as he took one wayward curl and wrapped it around a finger. " What brought this all on?"

" I guess it was from all the stress about the memorial dedication tonight." She muttered using the back of her hand to wipe away the tears.

" I thought you had everything arranged already." He soothed her with his soft voice.

" It is, it's just......" She looked up at him, " I don't know if I can do this, V. "

" You will be fine. I will be on the stage with you, never relinquishing your hand until it is time for your speech." He kissed her forehead. " You will make me very proud tonight, Evey."

She smiled up at him. " I just wish the idea could be there to see what he means to England."

" V is dead, Evey. He will never rise from the ashes of the phoenix."

" I know....but I can still wish, though." She answered as she snuggled close to him.

" It is never to late to wish for your heart's desire, my love." He whispered as he closed his eyes wrapping his arms tighter around her.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kristy made her way down through the underground tunnel system until she arrived at the large room where she had been meeting her angel over the last several nights. Since it was the middle of the day, she had no idea if he would be there or not----all she could do was wish. Sitting the lamp down on a nearby table, she placed the cd player next to the lamp and peered into the darkness. " Angel?"

" I am here, Kristy." The voice came from the darkness and filled the room.

" I'm glad you are here." She smiled, pausing, then continued, " I didn't know if you would be."

" I am always here." The voice chuckled softly, " I have a surprise for you."

" A surprise? " Kristy broke out into a large smile. " What is it?"

" A new song."

" A new song?" She felt excitement drench her body. She had been hoping that her angel would sing for her----he was like a soft wave lapping against a sandy beach, and her body was the beach. She was mesmerized by the soft tenor voice, and would feel herself drifting off to an unknown place in her mind anytime he would sing, teaching her the way any particular piece of music should be sung.

" A new one that I....." the voice paused, " have been practicing." There was a brief moment of silence. " Maybe I should rehearse a little longer before I put you through the horror of listening to something....." The voice sounded a little sheepish.

" No...no! " Kristy answered hurriedly, " Please. I think you have one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard."

" Very well. If you would put the disc into the machine, and set it for number 6." The voice ordered softly.

_**" Music of the Night?" **_She asked as she placed the cd into the player, and skipped to the selection he had requested. The haunting melody began to fill the chamber.

_** 'Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation,**_

_** Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.**_

_** Silently the senses abandon their defenses'**_

Kristy closed her eyes and listened as her angel's voice filled the room singing along with the music----the lamp fluttering slowly out.

_** ' Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor,**_

_** Grasp it, feel it, tremulous and tender.**_

_** Turn your face away from the garish light of day,**_

_** Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light,**_

_** And listen to the music of the night.'**_

Kristy's arms wrapped around her waist as she swayed to the music, suddenly feeling strong hands caressing her, gently.

_** ' Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,**_

_** Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before**_

_** Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar,**_

_** And you'll live as you've never lived before.'**_

So overwhelmed by the strange feelings she was experiencing, Kristy sank against the solid chest behind her as a gentle hand raised hers toward her face. The voice fell silent as he held her to him, his breathing gently caressing that part of her neck that lay bare----his other arm wrapped around her waist----he felt her erotic heartbeat under his lips as he touched her flesh in a feathery, light kiss.

_** ' Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,**_

_** Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation**_

The gloved hand placed her fingers on the side of his face, and she turned to lay her cheek against the opposite side----feeling the coldness of the mask that lay upon it.

_** Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in,**_

_** To the power of the music that I write,**_

_** The power of the music of the night'**_

The strong embrace that had drawn her close, slowly withdrew, and Kristy opened her eyes, only to find darkness.

_** ' You alone can make my song take flight,**_

_** Help me make the music of the night.' (2)**_

The voice sang the last words of the song softly, then disappeared into the darkness once again. Kristy grabbed the lamp, quickly lighting it. " Please! Don't go! I want....I...." What did she want----why were these feelings making her forget everything-------why was this angel.......Kristy stopped suddenly, realizing that it was no angel-----whoever had held her while he sang to her was flesh and blood, not a spirit. No, this was a man------a man that was making the whole world crumble at her feet.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Raoul Pierre de Chagny pulled the turtleneck over his muscular chest and tucked it into his blue jeans. His father had requested that he visit a new project that he was going to be undertaking-----the building of the new London National Opera House. He ran the brush through the shoulder length blonde hair, then smiled, checking his teeth in the mirror's reflection. Satisfied, he grabbed his leather jacket from the bed as he moved toward the door, and headed down the stairway to the breakfast room.

" Good morning, Master Raoul." a maid greeted as he swept past her.

" Good morning, Martha." he managed before disappearing through the doorway.

Upon entering the room, he kissed his step-mother on the cheek, and took his seat at the table.

" Are you packed?" Jean-luc de Chagny asked his son as he looked up from the paper he was reading.

" Yes, Father." He answered as he took one of the sweet rolls and began pulling it apart. " I shall be at the airport no later than 10am."

" Raoul, " his father began, " This is a very important project, only my best men are going to be assigned to it. " He paused, then looked at his wife, Adeline, who was smiling over the rim of her coffee cup. " I have been talking with your mother, and I.....we have decided that this would be a wonderful chance to prove your talent, my boy. I want you to take over as restoration director for the opera house project."

Raoul sat, mouth agape, staring at his father, then slowly a huge smile flashed across his face as he stood and shook his father's hand tightly. " Thank you Father, I will not let you down."

Jean-luc grinned, pleased with his son. " We have a little over a year to have it finished. " He reached toward a long metal tube laying on the table. " The original blueprints of the **Palais Garnier---** guard them with your life, my son, for they are our family's greatest treasure." He handed the tube to Raoul.

_**" **_I will Father." Raoul grinned. All his life he had wanted to see the Garnier duplicate----he remembered when he had first heard the news that England's Norsefire government was planing on building an exact copy of the famous Paris opera house that now lay in ruins. Many times the de

Chagny family had tried to rebuild the original, but had met with numerous delays from within various family branch members-----mostly from the family of the original Raoul de Chagny throughout the years. Finally, Jean-luc had given up on his plans to rebuild the magnificent building, and had grown in different directions with his restoration company--------that was until he heard about a solicitor's office who had contacted his Paris office with the offer for his company to restore the London National Opera House. He hadn't even bid on the project----it was simply handed to him. The solicitor he had spoken with had told him that his client had wanted someone knowledgeable with the history of the original opera house, and his company had been highly recommended. Jean-luc had signed the multi-million franc contract the same day he had spoken to the solicitor. That had been not quite three days ago. Of course, he would fly over every couple of weeks to check on Raoul's progress and to also make sure everything was on schedule------if he could bring the project in under 6 months, he would receive an additional 300 million francs. Although the extra money was quite an incentive to have the job finished within the 6 month period, Jean-luc had not built his reputation as one of France's most highly sought after restoration companies by producing shoddy work------that was not in his blood------his work had to be solid, beautiful and graceful, so the extra money was not all that important.

" When you are ready, I'll have Andre bring the car around.. You have been booked into St. Andrew's Cross hotel for your stay." Jean-luc said as the maid brought in his regular breakfast of tea and scones. " The opera's benefactor has not spared on expenses, you will have one of the suites there."

" St. Andrew's Cross?" Raoul repeated, his voice full of surprise. " That's one of the finest hotel's in London now that Norsefire had been toppled. " He took a sip of milk as he swallowed the bit of sweet roll in his mouth. " I wonder who this mysterious benefactor is?"

Jean-luc let out a deep breath. " We probably shall never know."

" You both should be thankful just for the work." Adeline spoke up, her American accent catching them both off guard. It wasn't the fact that she never usually joined in on business conversations, it was the fact that Raoul's stepmother was American that caught them off guard. Since the end of the Third World War some thirty years ago, Americans were hardly seen in Europe now, most were too busy rebuilding their own country. Jean-luc had met the fiery red-head some ten years ago at a college lecture in Paris. They had fallen in love and married, much to the complaints of family members. An American marrying into French nobility was unheard of!

" Mother, where would we be today, if not for your wisdom?" Raoul rose from the table , and planted a light kiss on her other cheek.

" Broke." His father chuckled as he looked at his wife with love in his eyes.

" No, my love, " She smiled at him, " I just tell you where to invest your money."

Raoul smiled as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

" I will be stopping by the opera on my way home tonight." V said as he combed the shoulder-length hair in the mirror, then tied it into his familiar pony tail once again.

" Oh?" Evey replied as she pulled her jacket on, and grabbed her shoulder bag. Her hand went to V's face gently. " I like you better without the beard."

" I did it all for you, my love." He took her into his arms and kissed her softly.

" Will you be joining me at the ceremony, or coming home first?" Evey asked as she handed V his briefcase and trench coat.

" Here--of course." He grinned at her. He had something special planned for Evey tonight before they left for Freedom Gardens.

Evey narrowed her eyes, " What is going on in that wonderful mind of yours, my love?" She slid her arms around his neck, looking up into the brilliant bright blue contacts.

" That, my dove, " he paused, " will have to wait till this evening.......I have to be off." V kissed her gently on the lips, breaking from her embrace, he opened the Gallery door. " After you, my love."

He bowed deeply.

"I love you." Evey smiled at him as he stepped through the doorway after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik sat at his desk, carefully re-copying the damaged pages from '_** Don Juan Triumphant' **_. Evey had presented him the manuscript on one of her short visits into the bowels of the labyrinth. It was something that had brought tears to his eyes when he realized what it was. She had explained that it had been found on one of the upper levels in an apartment used by the late Chancellor----she had said that in all rights, it was his, and should remain in the owner's possession.

Leaning back in his leather chair, Erik closed his eyes as he remembered the night he and Christine had performed ' _**Point of no Return'**_ on stage at the orginal Garnier in Paris. The night he had almost seduced her-----right on stage in front of that blasted boy-----but, when Christine had unmasked him, everything had changed in that split second. He shook his head to clear the memories from his mind. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. It was hard to believe that had been over a hundred years ago. And now, here in this future, everything was so different. He had made friends with people who did not care about his deformity; he was going to be involved in one of the most important things of his life-----the rebuilding of the Palais Garnier here in London; and most importantly, he had found someone------someone who may truly care about him. He was falling deeply in love with Kristy Churchill, but there was still that nagging doubt that she would scorn him, just as Christine had, once she saw him as he was.

" Erik!" He heard V's voice call from the entrance of his home. " Are you here?"

He pushed the chair away from the desk, replaced his mask, and walked toward the front of the cave.

" V." He smiled at his friend. " What brings you below?"

" Your mask is finished, and Evey and I would like you to join us at the memorial service tonight as our guest. "

Erik hesitated. " I don't think that I am quite ready for that yet."

V chuckled, " Not even if one Miss Kristy Churchill will be attending?" He slaped Erik's back in a friendly manner. " What better way to introduce her to the new chief architect of the opera house."

A grin slowly spread across Eric's lips. " I would be honored, my friend."

" Good, be at the gallery around 8. Evey's speech is promptly at 9pm." V replied as he shook Erik's hand. " Please don't be late.........for my sake."

He watched as V disappeared down the tunnel entrance, then left the living area, heading for his bedroom----if it could be called that. He was still amazed when the electric lights came on with a flip of a switch. He grinned when he thought about the huge amount of time he just stood by the switch and flipped it back and forth, or when he just sat on the couch and thought about electricity. V had been right, it had taken them just a day or so to get the lines laid, and the current diverted to the underground labyrinth. Although he appreciated V's hard work, he still used the candelabras mostly. It really was hard to break old habits. Pushing a dark velvet curtain aside, Erik reached into his natural made closet, and pulled out a black regency tailcoat with black matching vest and trousers, laying them on the bed. Quickly, he changed; sitting down, he took one hand and brushed it across the black leather knee-high boots, wiping any dust from them. Gathering up his matching black cape , he layed it on the bed with his cloak, gloves and hat. He still had a couple of hours before he had to leave, so he made his way back to his desk, and began transposing the music onto new paper once again.

_**V for Vendetta---The Movie**_

_**' Music of the Night----Phantom of the Opera, musical and movie, 1991 and 2004**_


	7. Masquerade

Chapter 7

' Masquerade '

Evey glanced quickly at her wristwatch as she entered the code for the gallery door. It was a little after 5pm. She squeezed herself through the opening doorway, and hurried inside, sitting the chilled bottle of wine on the piano top. She had stopped by the store on her way home and purchased a nice smooth vintage to serve after the dedication when everyone returned to the gallery. She sat the paper bag down on the kitchen table and took out the 2 liter bottle of soda-----she still couldn't believe she paid almost 3 pounds for it-----but she had to have something to serve Kristy, and also have just in case Erik did not like wine.

" V?" She called out, moving into the central room of the gallery. " V?" He must be still out.

Picking the bottle of wine up, she returned to the kitchen and placed it in the icebox, then headed for their bedroom. Pushing the door open she stepped inside and flipped the wall switch on-----she caught sight of it before anything else in the room. There, laying on her pillow was a Scarlet Carson rose, a folded piece of paper lay next to it. Evey picked up the note, and opened it gently.

_**Evey,**_

_**Please join me on the roof.**_

_**V.**_

She read the neatly scripted handwriting again, then holding it close to her heart, hurried out of the bedroom to the lift.

--------------------------------------------------------------

V stood by the rooftop parapet, looking out over the skyline of London. His gloved hands rested on the ledge as the gentle breeze quietly stirred the black wig. He heard the lift come to a noisy stop, and the faint sound of the rusty door swinging open. He looked straight ahead, never acknowledging the footsteps moving toward him.

Evey stopped a few feet from him, her heart beating wildly.

" Hello, Evey." he spoke softly in the dark rich tone that always sent her heart into overdrive. He turned toward her, the light reflecting off the Fawkesian mask. He took the hat from his head and slowly walked to where she stood.

" V......I don't understand......."

A gloved finger crossed her lips. " Sh-h-h-h....." He paused, backing away from her. " Two years ago tonight, I had the pleasure of meeting a young woman who changed my life and opened my eyes forever. One year ago tonight, I thought I had lost that woman forever-----but somehow, fate intervened, and I survived. It took me 3 months to build up the courage to go to her, and since that night, I have been by her side, but not as the vigilante who fell in love with her. Therefore........" V turned away from her, replaced his hat atop his head, then suddenly faced her once again. " _**Viola! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation, stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin van-guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition! **_" He swept the cape around himself as he bowed deeply to her, then looked up, catching her eyes as his hands went to his mouth, a small giggle escaping from the mask's lips. _**" Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V.**_ (1)

Evey stared, all mode of speech ripped away from her, as she watched the night of their first meeting play out in front of her. He took her hands in his, pulling her to him.

" Earlier today, you asked me if you could still wish for your heart's desire, do you remember?" He asked as his head tilted toward her.

" Yes...." Evey's voice was barely a whisper; tears clouded her eyes as she looked at the man she had fallen so desperately in love with. " You told me it was never to late."

" I'm here to grant that wish." He replied bring her hand to the mask's lips.

Evey didn't know what to say as she stood looking at the black-clothed figure. If he accompanied her tonight to the dedication as himself, he would be in danger. Even though Norsefire was no more, he was still a wanted man by New Scotland Yard-----and would probably be until sometime in the future, several years from now. Finch had pretty well proved to the Yard that he had been killed in the explosion, but because no body parts were ever found, he was placed on England's most wanted list.

" I can't let you do that----not for me. I don't think I could loose you again." Her eyes burned into his, that last inch he had given her, alive and well.

" Evey, I would be in no danger, not tonight. Most everyone on the streets will be dressed in their finest V apparel---I will just be another face, as you say, in the crowd. As long as I act like Stephen Penway, I will be safe." He reassured her as they walked toward the lift.

" Oh V, I just don't want you to get hurt----not for my sake." Her arm snaked around his waist.

V chuckled," I promise you, I won't."

Evey smiled up at him as they entered the lift and closed the door. " I love you so."

V took her into his arms, then pushed the mask up before his lips took hers in a lingering kiss. " I spoke with Erik. He will be joining us for the dedication."

" Uh-huh....." Evey replied, her head laying on V's chest, holding him tightly.

The lift jolted to a stop, and V opened the gate. Taking Evey's hand in his, they began down the hallway, entering the main gallery room just as the security alarm went off. Stepping next to the wall monitor he had recently put in, V checked to see who was at the main gallery entrance. " It's Erik." He announced as he hit the override control, and the door began to swing open.

Erik walked through the doorway, his eyes drawn to the magnificence of the Shadow Gallery. He admired the pieces of art that graced every part of the huge room, and remembered how his home once had looked.

" Erik, I'm glad you could come." Evey smiled up at him, " But this is not going to work." She waved her hand up and down the clothing he had on.

" I don't understand......." He began, looking at the tailcoat he wore .

" You wouldn't fit in, my friend......not dressed like that." V replied as he took the mask off. " You and I look to be about the same stature and height. I'm sure Evey could find something of mine that would fit you. She saw to it I have more that black in my wardrobe now." V grinned at Erik.

" And I know exactly what you can wear tonight." Evey grinned as she headed off down the hallway.

" Come with me, this will give us time to get your disguise adjusted and fitted properly." V took Erik into the next room where his makeup mirror and table were located." I think you will be quite comfortable with what I have designed."

Erik sat down in front of the mirror as V began taking out everything he would need to attach the partial latex appliance to the right side of Erik's face. He closed his eyes and hoped that he would soon look human again. Sitting patiently, it was finished in a matter of minutes, and V turned the chair around to face the mirror. " Look." Opening his eyes, Erik stared into a very human face. He raised his fingers cautiously and touched the skin that hid the hideous right side of his face. V handed the hairbrush to him so he could put his hair in place around the appliance. Reaching behind him, Erik loosened the pony tail, and ran the brush through his hair, retying it with the thin leather strap back into place.

" Here, these should do......" Evey looked up from the clothes she was carrying and at the reflection she saw in the mirror. " Oh my......." The face looking back from the mirror belong to a quite handsome man, one she had known already existed way before now.

" Do I look ok?" Erik asked her.

" You look wonderful...." Evey replied as a soft smile etched across her lips. " These should fit you." She offered Erik the black trousers and blue turtleneck. He rose from the chair, accepting them graciously.

" Thank you." He smiled at her.

" You can change in the bathroom. First door on the right." Evey replied as she watched him leave the room and walk down the hallway. She turned to V. " You continue to amaze me, you know that?"

V chuckled softly. " Sometimes, I even amaze myself." He took Evey into his arms just as the security buzzer sounded again. " Now, who?"

Evey grinned up at her vigilante. " Probably, Kristy. She was meeting us here, remember?"

" I forgot." V released her from his embrace. Picking up the mask from the table, he placed Fawkes face over his true one.

" Guess I should go let her in?" Evey asked, a sly grin on her lips.

" I believe that is the acceptable thing to do, Miss Hammond." V replied as he gave a quick bow. " I will join you shortly."

Evey watched as he moved off down the hallway, and she headed for the gallery's door.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kristy waited patiently as she waited for the door to open. Tonight was going to be something very special for her----tonight, she would learn more about the man who at one time, stole Evey Hammond's heart.

" Kristy. I'm so glad you came." Evey greeted her friend as the young woman stepped into the main gallery. " Stephen and Erik will be out in a moment. Would you like a glass of soda?" Evey laid her coat on the piano top.

Kristy smiled. " Yes, thank you." She watched as Evey disappeared into the kitchen, then began looking around at the things Evey had collected over the past two years, and marveled at what her life must have been like after the terrorist had kidnapped her from the BTN where she had been working to put herself through school. She only needed a few classes to have the credits to graduate with a degree in Art History when her life changed in a blink of an eye. Kristy felt privileged that Evey had trusted her enough to tell her about that time in her life. After the downfall of the Norsefire government and the death of V, Evey had returned to school, and received her degree. Several months later, she was offered a job with the new London Museum.........and the rest they say, is history.

" Beautiful, aren't they?" Evey's voice broke her thoughts as Evey handed the glass of soda to her.

" Yes." Kristy replied as she took a sip. " V left all this to you?"

" Yes, plus much more." V interrupted as he joined them, Erik following a few steps behind.

" Good evening, Dr. Penway." Kristy smiled up at him.

" Hello, Kristy." V replied as Evey joined him. " May I present Erik......." V paused, " I am embarrassed.....I have just met the man today, and I am afraid I do not know his last name."

" Maurer, Dr. Penway.......Erik Maurer." Erik replied as he smiled at Kristy.

Taking Kristy's hand in his, Erik brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss. " Enchante, mademoiselle." He said in a thick, French accent.

Kristy pulled her hand away slowly as she stared into the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

" Kristy is a student of mine------ I teach part-time through one of the museum's scholarship programs." Evey broke the silence looking up at Erik, who continued to look at the young woman before him.

Kristy felt the heat rising to her face as she broke eye contact with Erik. " It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Maurer." She lowered her eyes from his.

" Erik is the lead architect for the opera house renovation project. " V added as Evey lead them into the media room. " You will be seeing quite a lot of him around the site while Evey continues to excavate the old building." V looked at Erik and winked.

" You are one of the stu-dants that is helping Ma-dam Penway with the artifacts?" Erik smiled at Kristy.

Evey quickly covered her mouth to keep from laughing at Erik's pronunciation of the words. She knew that he spoke fluent English beside his native French-----both very well. " I guess we should get going----I have to go over things with some people before the dedication." Evey looked over at V.

" Yes, perhaps so." He replied as he rose from the couch, and offered his hand to her.

Kristy couldn't help but look at Penway----there was something nagging at her in the back of her mind about the way he looked in the V costume----something she just couldn't put her finger on----- and the mask, it seem to look right through you. She knew that he couldn't be the real V, his voice was lighter than the terrorist's, and the way he conducted himself was completely different. Oh, god-----her imagination was running away with her again-----just like it did at the opera house that one time when she first ventured into the tunnels----before the opera ghost had made his presence known to her. But, he was real---- not some figment of her imagination---he had held her in his arms as he had sung to her no more than a day ago.

Erik studied Kristy, wondering what she was contemplating. His heart had taken flight the moment he had followed V into the gallery's main room. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Cascades of silken gold tresses covered her shoulders and hung magnificently to her waist. The emerald green eyes that looked back at him when he took her hand numbed his mind, yes, she was truly an angel. He was falling in love all over again-------yet, somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice reminded him of what Christine had done----how she had destroyed him without a second thought. He would not let it happen again.

" After you, " V said as the gallery door swung open, and Evey brushed past V and into the tunnel. Erik bowed his head toward Kristy as she followed, then Erik after him. V sat the security code in place, then joined them as they began making their way toward the city that lay above.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

V watched as Evey stood in a far corner speaking with Richard Conner, the head of the People's Restoration Committee as he discussed the evenings events with her. He sighed as he stood by the wall, his eyes scanning for anything that looked out of place. All the other memorials and vigils that had been held for him over the last year, he had not attended mainly because this was Evey's world-----not his, and he did not want to interfere------hell, it was Evey that had convinced him to look up his old life through the census reports filed before Norsefire had taken over the country. It was through her gentle nudging ( and sometimes maniacal outbursts) that he had found the information that Larkhill had so harshly ripped from him. His name was Stephen Victor Penway ( humph----- once again, a V appeared in his life), and according to his birthdate, he was 44 years old. He was born in Essex County, and was a professor at Cambridge University. His teaching credentials were impeccable----- _**The Distinguished Teaching Award **_(back to back years), and several other awards that he had been presented in '_ recognition of outstanding teaching methods __in Classic English Literature'._ He had not returned to his teaching position at Cambridge, preferring just to volunteer at the museum ( another of Evey's wickedly, wonderful suggestions), helping her with her classes. He looked back just in time to see Evey smiling as she walked toward him.

" It's time to take our places." She took his gloved hand in hers, studying him for a moment." What's wrong?" She asked, searching the mask, trying to catch a glimpse of the blue eyes it concealed.

" Nothing Evey, " He sighed, " I just have never been out in public during the day without them."

" Without what?" She questioned as they took their seats by the podium.

" The girls." He replied softly looking about the crowd in front of them.

" The girls?" Evey repeated looking at him.

" My knives, love, my knives-----" He paused, taking a deep breath, " I feel naked without them."

" You'll be fine, V. No one has an inkling that you are really you." A funny expression crossed her face, " That sounded strange, didn't it?" She tightened the grip on his hand.

V chuckled under the mask as he returned the squeeze. ' Let's see, ' He thought to himself, ' One in each of my boots, and one up each of my jacket sleeves. That should be enough to discourage anyone from some dastardly deed. They were not the deadly beauties he normally carried around his waist, but they would do quite nicely. " Where are Erik and Kristy?" He asked Evey, not seeing them in the crowd.

" They are over there." Evey replied as she waved at the left side of the stage.

V spotted Kristy waving back, but Erik looked like this was the last place he wanted to be. V bowed slightly, acknowledging him. Erik lowered his head in response as he smiled at Kristy.

" Good evening, London." Richard Conner smiled as he spoke into the microphone. " Well, " he paused, looking out across a sea of Fawkesian masks, " It's been one hell of a year, hasn't it?"

The crowd erupted in a frenzy, fists pumping into the air.

" Tonight, we are gathered here, in Freedom Gardens to honor a man who opened our eyes to what we had become; and to what we never should have allowed to happen. Codename V gave his life so we could know the truth----truth that had been strangled by a totalitarian government determined to rule us under the iron thumb of one Chancellor Adam Sutler!"

The crowd erupted again, and V lowered his head. Evey placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

" Tonight is _**his**_ night." Conner paused, looking out over the crowd. " No one knew Codename V better than the person who lived with him for the last year of his life--------Evey Hammond. " He smiled at Evey, " There is no one other than her to give the dedication speech tonight------please welcome Evey Hammond." He stepped back from the microphone as the crowd erupted in applause.

Evey kissed the mask's cheek and rose to her feet, taking her place behind the podium. " Good evening everyone, and Happy Guy Fawkes Day!" She smiled as the crowd erupted in cheers. " Remember, remember the fifth of November, the gun powder treason and plot....."

Evey's voice slowly began to drift away as Kristy studied the handsome man standing beside her. He was over six feet tall, muscular and was very handsome. Kristy felt drawn to him, but she couldn't figure out why-----wasn't she pledged to the ghost? In her mind, she was. She had even ventured down to the tunnels before going to Evey's just to see how he was, and was very disappointed when he wasn't there.

" Hello Kristy." A voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to find Inspector Finch standing close to her.

" Hello, Inspector." She smiled up at him, " How are you?"

Finch chuckled, " As well as can be expected" He eyed Erik, and stuck his hand out. " Chief Inspector Eric Finch. Haven't seen you around here before----new in town?"

" Just in from Paris. I am the new chief architect for the-----how do you say----" He looked at Kristy, his eyes pleading.

" Restoration project for the London Opera House." Kristy answered.

" It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Chief Inspector. I am Erik Maurer." Erik shook the man's hand firmly.

" So they are really going to re-open the opera house, huh?" Finch asked .

" Guess so." Kristy replied, " Do you think their work will upset the ghost, Inspector?"

" If it does, he'll let them know." Finch replied as he spotted Dominick through the crowd. " I see my partner over there-----if you will excuse me."

Kristy looked over at Erik. " How long are you going to be here?"

" As long as they need me." He replied.

She looked at him for a long minute. " If I ask you something Mr. Maurer, will you promise not to laugh at me?"

Erik grinned at her. " First of all, call me Erik, please----and no, I will not laugh at you."

Kristy let out a large sigh. " Have you ever heard of the Opera Ghost?"

Erik chuckled.

Kristy looked at him, hurt in her eyes. " You promised me you wouldn't laugh."

" Ah, Kristy-----I am not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the question." Erik took her hand in his. " Yes, I have heard of the ghost of the _**Palais Garnier**_. It was a story I heard many times as a child."

" Do you believe it?" She asked as he released her hand.

" There are many things that exist that we do not know about." He paused looking deep into her eyes. " Why do you ask?"

" Just something I heard Inspector Finch talking to Evey about one day. " she answered. " He said that he had an encounter one time at the old opera house when it was still open."

" I am quite sure the good Inspector believed he had something happen to him, but it could have been all a result of his mind playing a trick on him. A building, such as the opera house probably has a million unknown moans and groans within its walls and levels." Erik replied smiling at Kristy. He waited patiently to see if she would offer her own experiences to him.

" Maybe you're right-------it was just a foolish notion." She nodded her head slowly.

" Mr. Maurer!" Erik heard his voice being called some distance away. He looked up to find Finch coming toward him, a young gentlemen following behind him. " I have a gentlemen here who has been looking for you."

Erik smiled at Finch as he stopped, a young man, stepping to the side of him.

" Mr. Maurer, it is a pleasure to meet you. " The young man extended his hand, " My name is Raoul de Chagney. I'm the project manager for the restoration of the opera house. We are going to be working together."

Erik felt his blood freeze in his veins as he looked into the face of his sworn enemy.

**1) V for Vendetta---the movie**


	8. Duel

**Chapter 8**

**' Duel '**

Erik looked at the young man before him-------he may have carried the same name as the man who had taken Christine from him, but he was **not** the Comte de Chagney he had known. He was about the same height, and looked very much like the other Raoul, but that was where the similarities ended. This young Raoul secreted a confidence that could not be ignored. No, he was not the fop his ancestor had been, but a man secure with his place in this world. " Your Grace." Erik bowed his head in acknowledgement, taking the offered hand.

" Please, call me Raoul-----we haven't used the family title in years." Raoul grinned at Erik.

" Actually, there are no titles left in France anymore." He shook Erik's hand firmly. " You know of my family, Mr. Maurer?"

" I am familiar with them, yes." He replied watching Raoul through guarded eyes.

" Well, " Raoul chuckled softly, " I do hope your learning about us wasn't a bad experience."

Erik tilted his head slightly, still watching the new Raoul closely.

" Very good," Raoul paused as the smile disappeared from his face, " I am truly sorry to bother you Mr. Mauer, but I must meet with you tomorrow morning at the site. Most of the men will be arriving, and we need to go over the blue prints with them. I have the original prints of the **_Palais Garnier_** back at the hotel."

" What time would be convenient?" Erik asked as he felt a sharp stab to his ribcage. He looked at Kristy. " Yes?"

" Are you going to introduce us?" She smiled up at him.

" My apologies, mademoiselle...." A half-smile appeared on his lips as he turned to Raoul. " May I present mademoiselle Kristy Churchill. She is assisting with the excavation of the opera house."

" Miss Churchill." Raoul smiled as he gently kissed her hand, then turned his attention back to Erik. " Would 8 a.m. be good?"

Erik let out a deep breath, " Oui, that will be fine."

" Great, I'll bring the donuts and coffee." He smiled at Erik once again, then looked at Kristy.

" It has been a pleasure to meet you......maybe we will see each other at the site." He paused, " Good night."

Erik watched as the man disappeared into the crowd.

" Is everything ok, Mr. Maurer?" Kristy's voice interrupted his thoughts.

" What?" Erik glanced at her.

" You seemed a million miles away." Kristy's eyes locked with him.

" I apologize. " He replied, "I'm afraid I was sidetracked by tomorrow's meeting with young Mr. De Chagney."

Kristy smiled back at him before turning her attention back to the podium just in time to see the statue of V unveiled----Erik followed her gaze " I still can't believe Evey knew him."

" Oh?" Erik replied, fringing interest.

" Yeah, she lived with him------" Kristy stopped, her eyes resting on his handsome face." He rescued her from Jordan Tower after she saved his life." Kristy looked back to where Evey and Penway were standing, talking to different people. " It's a long story, but anyway, after he did, he took her back to his home---the Shadow Gallery, and made her stay with him for almost a year." Her eyes caught his , " She trusted me enough to tell me some of the story----I know there's a lot she has kept to herself." Kristy sighed, " She loved him so much."

Erik smiled softly to himself, '**_ and still does'_**. He watched as they approached them, Evey's eyes barely leaving the mask, while his arm rested protectively around her waist.

" That went quite well." V stated as Evey looked up at him. " You were quite ravishing tonight, my dear." His voice suddenly dropped to the low sensuous tone Evey was use to hearing in the privacy of their home----one that caught Kristy quite off guard.

Where had she heard that voice before? She studied Penway as Evey spoke to him in whispered tones, his head tilting to the right or left------and suddenly, she remembered! Oh my god, she remembered! She had heard that same low voice on the telly the night V gave his speech to London's down trodden citizens! She sucked in a deep shallow breath as a numbing cold engulfed her body.

" Kristy?" Erik looked at her pale face, " Are you alright?" Concern showed in his voice.

She nodded her head in response as Evey caught sight of her. " Kristy?"

" I'm....I'm ok....." Her voice strained for the words.

" Let me get you something to drink." Erik moved off into the crowd.

" Could you get me something too? My throat's a bit parched." Evey smiled at V.

" I will not be gone long." V answered, his voice, once again muffled by the mask.

Evey saw him disappear into the crowd, then turned to Kristy. " Do you want to sit somewhere?"

" Yes, thank you." Kristy replied as Evey helped her toward a nearby bench.

" What happened----you look like you've seen a ghost."

Kristy looked at her----'**_what an appropriate use of words'_**----she though to herself. "Nothing.. ....really. I just felt faint suddenly, that's all."

Evey stared at her student and close friend. " Kristy," She began, " I have known you for over a year----I can tell when something is bothering you. Please tell me, what's wrong?"

Kristy lowered her head for a moment as she took a deep breath, and looked back up at her friend. " It's him, isn't it?"

Evey looked confused. " Him? Him who?"

" V."

" V?" Evey repeated, watching her. " Kristy, V is dead."

" No, he's not, " Kristy sighed, " Dr. Penway is V."

Evey shivered as a cold chill ran the length of her spine. " I----I don't know what you mean...."

Kristy broke in, " I recognized his voice when you were talking-----I'm not going to say anything, honest."

" Oh God...." Evey mumbled. If Kristy had caught the change in V's voice----how many others had also? "We have to get out of here." They started through the crowd, spotting V and Erik coming toward them, drinks in hand. Hurrying toward them, Evey stopped short. " V, we have to get out of here now!" She grabbed his gloved hand, knocking the drink from it.

V stared at Evey as if she had taken one of his prized knives and shoved it into his heart-----she had just called him by his true name.

" Kristy knows------she recognized your voice!" She was becoming more frantic with every passing second. " Please--------we have to leave now!" Grabbing his arm.

" Evey, calm down......" He tried to sooth her, his hand on hers, " No one else seems to have noticed my blunder." V looked around as the people moved from one part of the memorial park to other locations. " It's fine, see."

Evey watched for a moment or two, then began to feel the familiar calming overcoming her body, as her pulse relaxed and her breathing slowed. She observed as people walked in and out of the surroundings next to them------some making their way to look at the newly unveiled bronze statue of their hero, or to get something to eat or drink-----nothing seemed out of place.

" But, " V chuckled softly, " If it will calm your nerves, we shall return to the gallery."

" Yes.....that would be good." Evey looked at the mask.

---------------------------------------------

The walk back to the gallery was made in silence except for their footsteps as V led the way, Evey's hand tucked securely in his while Erik and Kristy followed behind. Within minutes, the foursome were safely behind a camouflaged door of the main tunnel entrance and heading for the safety of the underground labyrinth.

V entered the security code for the door and backed away as it slowly began opening. Stepping inside, he moved down the secondary tunnel followed by the others only stopping long enough to enter the code for the main doorway, then walked into the sculpture gallery. The cape and hat were flung onto a nearby statue, then V turned to Kristy. " Now, may I ask how you recognized my voice? "

Kristy looked at the masked man standing in front of her, staring her down-----and she felt frightened, very quickly. Dr. Penway had always presented an exterior of calmness around him, but this man-------V, gave off an aura of discipline, authority and strength. Kristy began to freak------this was the real V, and he was standing about three feet away from her! Happiness and gratitude suddenly rushed through her----she had been right after all-----she had known deep inside her, that he had not perished that night when Norsefire fell.

" Well?"

V's voice brought her back to reality. " When your...." She paused, swallowing hard, " ….voice changed. It went down an octave------I----I remembered it from the speech you did on the telly."

V gave out a long sigh and began to pace the stone floor. " I may have jeopardized us all tonight, my friends." He stopped turning to face them." There are many factions of Norsefire still alive----among them, corrupted officials. Especially in the Nose. Many of Creedy's remaining black baggers could be moving freely among the people."

Evey had moved to his side. " What do we need to do?"

" First," He turned to Kristy, " I believe that you would be safer here in the gallery. If they have any reason to believe that I am alive, they will go after anyone associated with me, " He paused, " or Evey."

" I would need to get some of my things from my apartment." Kristy said, looking over at Evey.

" I'll walk with you." Evey said sliding her sweater on.

" No, I'll be alright. I don't want you taking the chance of being seen-----they know your face much better than mine----I'm just a college student." Kristy answered heading for the gallery door. " Beside, I'm only a couple minutes from here-----I'll be ok."

" I'll walk you." Erik offered. "V is right, it's not safe for you to be on the streets. You've been seen with Evey too many times in the papers at the opera house."

Kristy smiled up at him. " Are you sure?"

" Of course." He answered throwing a quick glance over at V. " We'll be back shortly."

V nodded his head as he and Evey watched them leave.

" Do you really think they will come looking for me?" She looked up at the Fawkes mask.

V unfastened the mask, letting it fall into his hand. " There is no certainty, only opportunity.(1)"

Evey took a deep breath, looking into his eyes. " I'm ready."

V raised a gloved hand to her cheek, caressing it slowly. " Don't worry, Eve.....they would have to get through me first."

With that statement, she fell against his chest, her arms around his waist. " I love you."

" How well I know." His arms slid around her, holding her just a bit tighter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik and Kristy walked down the deserted street back toward the apartment she shared with another young woman. The moon was out, and cast shadows across the buildings onto the pavement.

Kristy looked up at Erik, debating on wether or not to ask him a question she had been thinking about since the park. " Mr. Maurer...."

" Yes?" He asked as they turned a corner and continued.

" How long have you known that Dr. Penway was V?"

Erik came to a stop, looking down into her eyes. " Since I met him in the underground at the opera house. I was inspecting how much damage had happened and , unfortunately was curious to know if they had put the underground lake in."

" You ran into him looking for the lake?"

" Yes. He was exploring the cavern to make sure Evey and her team was not in danger when the excavation began." Erik hoped she was buying this.

" I 'm surprised he didn't kill you."

" I did stand there for several minutes with a knife blade at my throat, before I convinced him I was no threat. After that, we became friends." Erik finished as they stopped in front of a four story building.

" Thank you for escorting me home." Kristy smiled at him as they reached the front of her apartment building. " Would you like to come up?" She pulled the key from her purse.

" I would not want to cause you any problems." He replied, looking around.

" You'll be ok, " She laughed softly, " I promise."

A broad smile stretched across his lips. " I would be honored, mademoiselle." He pulled the door open and entered after her. It took a few moments to reach Kristy's third floor apartment, and she turned the key in the lock, pushing the door open.

" Chloe must be out." She threw her jacket on the couch, " Let me write her a quick note."

Erik walked around the sparsely furnished apartment, odd and ends catching his eyes, but finally settling on a picture sitting on the top of the telly.

" My parents." Kristy said as he looked up. " They were killed during Norsefire's reclamation program. I lived with my Grandmother until about four months ago, then moved in here with Chloe."

" It is very nice." Erik replied standing before her.

" Thanks." She answered, " Let me go grab some of my things----I'll be just a moment."

He watched as she disappeared into a room, reappearing sometime later, a small bag thrown over her shoulder. " All set."

Erik followed her out the door, pausing as she reset the lock, then continued down the steps to the outside.

" I asked you once, Mr. Maurer, if you believed in the Opera Ghost...." She began, " But you never answered...."

" You mean the Phantom of the Opera?" He raised an eyebrow in the darkness.

" Yes. Chancellor Sutler built this one to look like the real Palais Garnier----and there has been rumors for years this one is haunted by a ghost also." She replied looking up at him.

Erik chuckled softly, " Mademoiselle, if this opera house is haunted, it is probably by it's own spectral phantom---- as I said before, not the one from Paris."

" So, you have heard of him then."

" Oui, it is a story that was told to the children at bedtime. Do I believe in it? That is not important------what is important is that the tale helped bring notoriety to Paris in the 1800's."

" So, you don't believe in the opera ghost, huh?" She asked, her voice sounding disappointed.

"I did not say that, Miss Churchill, I believe it was a tale used to bring fame to the Palais Garnier when it was facing financial ruin." He replied as they approached the tunnel entrance leading to the Shadow Gallery.

" Have you ever been to the original?" Kristy asked as she fumbled for the secret switch that opened the false doorway. She quickly looked around before pulling the lever.

" Many times." Erik replied as he pulled the heavy door closed behind them.

" Did you ever see the ghost?" She asked looking up at him.

" I saw many things...." He paused lighting the lamp that sat nearby on a shelf. ' **As for the ghost, all I had to do was look into a mirror.**' He thought to himself grimly.

A smile appeared on Kristy's lips as her eyes took on a far away appearance. " I would love to see him, hear his voice as he sang to me......."

" Pardon?" Erik's voice jolted her.

A blush broke across her cheeks as she realized she had spoken aloud. " Just day dreaming...."

Erik looked at her face in the lamp light. '** You will see your angel very soon, my love......very soon.'** His hand reached out, touching her face very gently, his thumb caressing her cheek softly.

Kristy looked at him, her lips parted slightly.

**' Oh god....' **he muttered under his breath as he pulled his hand back. " You had a speck of dirt."

Kristy dropped her head from his intense stare. " Here we are." She spoke up, her eyes fixed on what appeared to be a stone brick wall. Counting over to the fifth brick, she pushed it in, revealing a number pad. Quickly, she entered a code and stepped back as the door slowly began to swing open. Stepping through the doorway, they entered the hallway leading to the main room of the Shadow Gallery, and soon were standing in the sculpture gallery.

" Good, you're back." Evey greeted them as she entered the room. " I'll show you to your room Kristy. Erik, V would like you to join him in the office. Follow the hallway, take a left, then another left. He's waiting for you."

Erik bowed, then turned and began down the hall.

" This way, Kristy." Evey led her toward a dimly lit corridor off to the right of the telly room. " This was my room when V first brought me to the Shadow Gallery." She pushed the door open and switched on the overhead light. " I'm sorry it's in such a shambles...."

" Don't apologize, " Kristy replied smiling. She had never seen so many books in her life! They lay on the floor almost stacked to the ceiling, others were in several bookcases throughout the room, and some were discarded atop the bed's headboard. " I love to read."

" I'll have V move some of the books out of here, so you will have some room. I believe there is a dresser and a mirror in one of the storage areas also." Evey smiled as she sat on the bed. Kristy threw her bag on the bed, and looked around, finally facing Evey.

" How long has...V been here?" She asked softly sitting beside Evey.

" Since Parliament blew up." Evey answered calmly. " I came back here after Inspector Finch left the rooftop that night. I thought I was dying----my world had all but disappeared that night----" She looked at her hands in her lap. " I was numb, all I could do was cry----I didn't want to go on in this new world without V." She looked up taking a deep breath, " I found him some time later, collapsed in the hallway."

Kristy stared at her, " But I thought you said he was dead when you put him on the train."

" I thought he was." Evey replied, "There was blood everywhere, but he was still alive. I helped him into the bedroom, and never left his side once he was cleaned up and bandaged. The only thing V did was take the bullets out----with my help." Evey paused, drawing in a breath, " It was two weeks before he was on his feet again."

" But....how...." Kristy began.

" How did he get off the train?" Evey laughed softly, " He said he jumped."

" Jumped! Oh my god...." Kristy breathed, amazed that the man had had the strength to do such an endeavor after being filled full of bullets!

Evey grinned at Kristy, " I guess love can cause someone to do crazy things." Evey rose from the bed, looking around. " If you'll help me, we'll try to get this place cleaned up somewhat."

-------------------------------------------------

V stared at the monitors lining one side of the walls. So far, nothing seemed out of the norm, although he still felt uneasy about what had happened at the memorial.

" V, you wanted to see me?" Erik broke the silence as he entered the office.

" Yes, my friend, have a seat." He pointed to a nearby chair. Eric sat, not really knowing the reason he had been asked here. " I need your help." V said as he looked at him. " I was wondering if I could impose on you to help me keep track of the progress on the opera house, and...." V paused, " also on anything you hear about tonight."

" If I can." Erik replied. " Like Miss Churchill said, I really don't think you have anything to be worried about."

" I am beginning to agree-----so far I have found nothing out of the ordinary." V answered as he turned the monitors off, and rose from the chair. " You and Kristy had no problems?"

" None."

" Good." V paused, " Will you be going back to the opera house now?"

" Yes, I have to meet with young Comte de Chagney tomorrow morning." Erik let out a deep breath. " Something I am not looking forward to."

V chuckled. " Give the lad a chance, I don't believe he is anything like the previous one."

Erik stared at him. " Only time will tell."

He and V walked down the hallway back to the main gallery where they found Kristy and Evey sitting on the couch in the telly room. They both looked up upon hearing the approaching footsteps.

" I believe I will take my leave. " Erik watched as Evey and Kristy rose from the couch. He took Evey's hand in his first, bestowing a kiss upon it. " Miss Hammond."

" Mr. Maurer. I hope we will see you again," Evey paused," very soon." She added.

Erik turned his attention to Kristy. " Mademoiselle Churchill, may I call upon you again?"

Kristy blushed. " Yes." She watched as he took her hand in his, placing a tender kiss on her skin, his eyes never leaving hers.

" Bonne nuit, mes amis." Eric smiled as he headed for the gallery door, followed by Evey. Stepping back, she watched as the door closed after him.

Kristy looked at V and Evey. " I think I am going to turn in." She stared at V for a moment, then sighed, a bright smile appearing on her lips. " You know, I knew you never died that night-----somehow, I just knew your work here wasn't done." She smiled over at Evey and walked toward her new bedroom.

" The girl is very smart." V spoke softly as they watched her walk away. " There are going to be many challenges ahead in this world for her."

Evey shook her head, smiling. " You're always right, V. How come?"

" Maybe I learned to be a man, and not an idea." He replied his arm slipping around her waist. " Are you ready for bed, Miss Hammond?"

" Is this doctor's orders?" Evey giggled.

" If I must write a prescription for what ails you, then yes."

" I don't need a prescription, my love-----I have the doctor." Evey's hand slowly traced a path down his right thigh. V breathed out heavily from under the mask as he picked Evey up in his arms, disappearing into the shadows.


	9. Ghost in the Shell

**Chapter 9**

**' Ghost in the Shell '**

Raoul de Chagney woke early as he always did. Shaved, showered and dressed, he walked into the living quarters of the suite his father had reserved for him. Pouring a cup of coffee, he opened the tin tube and gently pulled out the original blue prints for the _Académie Nationale de Musique - Théâtre de l'Opéra(1)_, and laid them across the desktop. He beganflipping through the blueprints until he came to the last page of the drawings------the one representing the underground lake and cavern. The plans had been in his family for generations as was the famous story of the Opera Ghost. According to his family's history, the original Viscount Raoul de Chaney had fallen in love with his childhood sweetheart, Christine Daae, a member of the ballet troupe at the Paris Garnier. Believing that an angel had been sent to her from her father, Christine befriended a horribly disfigured man, who taught and encouraged her to become an opera singer. With the ghost's tutelage, Christine took over as lead soprano for the opera house, and eventually fell in love with the first Raoul. The opera ghost kidnapped Christine during a performance he had wrote for her, dragged her into the depths of the underground intent on keeping her as a prisoner unless she married him.. Christine was rescued in the end, with the original opera house being burned to the ground, but the body of the opera ghost was never found. Glancing over at the nearby clock, Raoul rolled the plans back up and placed them in the tin, grabbed his jacket, and headed for the opera house and the meeting with Erik.

------------------------------------------------------

Erik watched as more treasures emerged from the darkness into the bright sunlight for the first time in years. Evey had given him several pieces for his own personal home beneath the opera house, while the others were cataloged and moved onto a truck for transport to the Department of Antiquities. Looking up, he caught sight of Raoul de Chagney hurrying through the workmen toward him. Taking a deep breath, Erik prepared himself for the next few hours of being in the presence of the only true person he wanted to murder so badly-----all it would take is just a quick snap of his neck------

" Bonjour, Mr. Maurer." Raoul greeted as he stretched out his hand.

" Vicomte....." Erik shook his hand.

" We have a lot to discuss this morning....." Raoul laid the tube on the nearby table and pulled the blueprints from its protective covering.

Erik watched as he separated the drawings.

" I believe that we should have three teams working simultaneously. Two for the upper floors, and one in the lower depths. I have been briefed about the condition of the lower three levels." Raoul paused, looking at Erik. " You have been there, Monsieur Maurer, do you believe there is any chance of a restoration being possible?"

Erik studied the young man standing across from him. " I do not think there is any possibility of the bottom levels being restored. When I was there, every tunnel entrance was blocked with debris. All passageways were ordered to be closed and sealed permanently."

" Tell me Monsieur, did you see it? Is it there?" Raoul asked, his eyes alight with excitement.

" Is what there?"

" The lake-----the cavern? The Phantom's Lair?"

Erik felt rage boiling up inside as he stared at the young man.

" Sir, " Erik spoke very slowly, pronouncing every word carefully as it left his mouth. " I did not see anything resembling a lake or cavern, much less do I believe there is, " Erik paused a moment, grabbing control of his emotions before he throttled the boy, " or was such a thing. It is all part of a man's imagination."

" You don't believe in the curse of the Paris Garnier?"

" No sir, I do not." With that, Erik turned and huffed away.

--------------------------------------------------------------

From the spot V sat at, he could see below into the courtyard of the opera house. Everything seemed to be going to plan. He had spoken for a short time with Erik before he made his way to the rooftop to see the extent of any damage the roof may have incurred over the years, but mostly to check on the central roof group. _**Apollo, Poetry and Music----**_ was the work of Aimé Millet. The two gilded figural groups _**Harmony and Poetry**_ were both designed by Charles Gumery, and the two smaller bronze Pegasus figures at either end of the gable were from Eugène-Louis Lequesne. The exact duplicates that now looked out over London, were covered in gold----Chancellor Sutler had not spared any money to make sure his opera house would rival the original in Paris. Most of the statues had weathered the damp London weather quite nicely, but there would have to be a few touch ups----other than that, the roof top seemed in good condition. V took one last glance out across London's sky line, then turned heading back to the roof access door and the old steel and wooden spiral staircase. He was truly amazed that the old staircase had lasted as long as it had----until his boot went through a wooden plank, and he suddenly felt himself falling toward the floor some sixty feet below. Reaching out in a blinding flash of speed, his gloved hands grabbed onto a ten foot section of steel handrailing jutting a few feet from the wall. Looking around, he sighed heavily. **" Well, this is certainly not the time to dilly dally around, old boy....."** Catching sight of a narrow ledge to the left of him, V began swinging as the steel brace on the wall gave way. Curling himself into a ball, he tumbled toward the stage below, the remaining staircase hurriedly following.

---------------------------------------------------------

Evey glanced toward the opera house entrance just as a loud roar burst forth from the doorways, followed by a huge cloud of dust and debris. Open mouthed, she watched as workmen struggled through the dirt, coughing and hacking their way from the building.

" What happened?" She asked stopping one of the men.

" The stage staircase collapsed-----whole bloody thing came down!" He wheezed between breaths.

" What's going on?" Erik asked as he touched her arm, Raoul joining them..

" Stage staircase collapsed......." She grew silent for a second, then looking up into Erik's face, asked the one question that brought fear to her eyes. " Erik, have you seen Stephen?"

" Just for a short time----" He answered, " I spoke to him before he headed up to the roof....."

" Oh god, no......Stephen!" Evey screamed as she ran toward the entrance but was caught in strong arms.

" You can't go in there, Evey.....it's too dangerous!" Erik growled at the struggling figure in his arms.

" Let me take a couple workman----we'll find Professor Penway." Raoul motioned toward some men standing around.

She frantically fought against him, " I have to find him, Erik!"

" I'll go. I know the opera house like the back of my hand-----I'll find him, I promise." Erik looked pleadingly into her eyes. " Just stay here." Evey nodded her head slowly. He turned to Raoul. " Watch her." Evey shivered in Raoul's arms as she watched Erik disappear into the building.

Raoul sighed, " Either Mr. Maurer is a very brave man, or a very foolish one." He smiled down into dark, moist amber eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik hurried through the scattered debris that was strewn through out the grand foyer and staircases. Stopping for a minute, he pulled the torch V had given him earlier and flashed it across the room. Deciding, he took the main staircase two steps at a time until he reached the promenade, then headed for the doorways leading into the theater and stage. Everywhere he looked, all he could see was dirt and dust filling the air, making his breathing labored. " V?!" He called out------once, twice------finally seeing a shape moving in the dim light given off by the torch. "V!" Crossing the piles of rubble as fast as he could, he found a gloved hand sticking out from the debris.

" Erik, give me a hand....." V's voice was laced with pain as he began pushing pieces of wood and steel away from where he lay with Erik's help. Finally, removing the last piece of steel, icy coldness flooded Erik's body as he looked at the three foot piece of hand railing that protruded through V's left side, a stream of wetness gathering under him.

" What do you want me to do?" He asked as his friend's body lay motionless.

" Give me your hand and pull." V said as he gasped for breath.

" You need help, V....."

" I need to get to the gallery, Erik, " V's voice strained from pain, " Please, help me....."

" Are you sure about...."

" Fifty-two bullets didn't stop me------why should a six foot piece of steel?" He chuckled lightly as he grabbed Erik's hand, then took a deep breath, " Pull!"

Erik grabbed V's hand and pulled as the steel disappeared; V's body coming toward him. Carefully, he laid V against the wall as he stripped his jacket off, watching as the blood streamed through V's hand and down his torso. " Here." Erik shoved it into V's other hand . " It should stanch the flow enough to get you back to the gallery."

" You....you must let...." V paused as pain racked his body. " Evey...."

" She'll see you before we leave. " Erik replied as he helped his friend start toward the stage doors. " Just hold that tight against the wound-----do you think you'll be able to make it back?"

" Yes, I think so." Came the answer---- V's voice was beginning to fade.

Evey stood by the entrance, Raoul by her side. " He'll be fine, don't worry." He said softly, trying to comfort her. She smiled up at him as she watched the doorway for any sign of Erik, and let out a deep breath as she saw two figures walk through the dirt. " Bloody hell!" She cried as she hurried toward them.

" Stephen? Oh god....are you alright?!" Her hands began going over his torso and came back covered in blood when she touched the vest on the left side. Looking up at Erik, her face was white as snow. " We have to get him back to the gallery."

" I know."

" Stephen, just hold on, don't you leave me again------ " Evey spoke, a note of authority in her voice as she slid her arm around his waist while V placed his other arm around her shoulders.

" Professor Penway, " Raoul interrupted them, " may I be of assistance? "

" Thank you Mr. Chagney, but I think I can make it to Guy's Hospital----" V paused, biting his tongue to keep from screaming out at the pain. " It's just a broken rib----thank you anyway."

" At least, let me help you to Miss Hammond's car." Raoul slid in under the other shoulder as he and Erik followed Evey. Within moments, V was sitting in the front seat, being buckled in by Evey as Erik slid into the back seat.

Evey slammed the door shut and started the engine. " Hold on V....." She slammed the car in gear, and slung dirt across the parking lot as she sped toward the roadway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristy sat in the semi-darkness of the main underground chamber. She had watched as V , along with Evey and Erik had spun out of the parking lot and onto the road. She could tell that V had been hurt in the collapse of the staircase, but didn't know to what extent. Her nerves had been so frayed from the morning's incident, she had fled to the only place she could find sanctuary from the chaos above-----and in hope that her angel would be there.

" Hello?" She called into the darkness, " Are you here? Angel?"

Silence, was her only answer.

Sliding to the dirt floor, she pulled her knees up to her chest and sat, waiting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Erik, help me get him to the bedroom." Evey said as the gallery door opened and she helped a very weakened V into the main chamber of the labyrinth. It took a few minutes to reach Evey and V's master bedroom, but with one hand, she pushed the door open, Erik taking the lead toward the bed, placing V gently upon the red and black comforter. " Try to get him out of the vest and shirt----I'll be back in a minute." Erik watched as Evey flew from the bedroom. Turning his attention back to the prone body upon the bed, Erik touched his friend's shoulder gently.

" V?" He asked quietly, " V, can you hear me?"

" Yes...." replied a breathless whisper.

" I need to get you out of the shirt and vest. Can you sit up?"

" I----yes....." V answered as Evey returned, her arms laden with a box of medical supplies.

" I'll help...." She placed her arm under V's right shoulder and began to pull him into a sitting position with Erik's help. A sharp moan of pain escaped from under the latex face. Quickly, she removed the blood stained vest and shirt finally getting a look at the wound, then laid him back upon the comforter. Thankfully, it didn't look to be as bad as she thought-----but it would have to be cleaned, stitched and covered with antibiotics. Luckily, she had picked up a tetanus syringe to be administered against the steel's penetration into V's flesh, but first she would have to ask him if the medicine would be ok to give to him. There was still so much she did not know about his immune system. " V? " She looked at him. " Do I give you a tetanus shot or not?"

The blue eyes that looked at her, never wavered despite the pain they showed. " No....wouldn't do any good...."

" This is going to hurt like a bitch....." She tried to smile, as she took the large gauze pad, and dumped alcohol on it until it was dripping, then applied it to the entrance of the wound.

V's jaws clenched together as he fought the immediate response to scream at the top of his lungs, but ground his teeth instead against the pain.

" Erik, hand me the small pan." Evey ordered as she began wiping the wound tenderly, the rose colored liquid running into the held beneath V's side. " V, can you tell if any organs were hit?"

" I----I don't ….think any were.....but I do.....have some....broken..." He stopped, leaving out a long painful breath. ".....ribs." V answered as he closed his eyes against the pain that was changing his nerve endings into blinding, throbbing flashes.

" Just hold on-----" Evey spoke softly to him as she finished with the entrance wound. " Erik, you will find a surgical needle and white thread------would you hand it to me please."

Erik quickly looked through the box, finding the things Evey had asked for and passed them to her.

Taking the needle in her fingers, she quickly thread it with cat gut (1). " Do you want any morphine before I start?"

V shook his head no.

" Ok." Evey replied as she pushed the needle through the ragged skin, snaking it back and forth, pulling the entrance closed. " Just be another minute....." She tied the thread off, and snipped it free with a pair of scissors, wiping the wound once again. " V, I need you to turn onto your stomach......"

" Oh hell......" He breathed raggedly shifting his position slowly.

" I'm sorry that I'm taking so long, V........but I never was an accomplished seamstress." Evey apologized.

_**" It is easier to find men....who will volunteer.....to die, than to find those....who are willing to endure pain …..with patience.(2**_) He grimaced between breaths, quietly stretching his hands above his head, ready to endure anything his Evey had to put him through.

" Ready?" She asked as she picked up a clean cloth, and started cleaning the exit wound on his side. In a matter of minutes, the wound was cleaned and stitched. Helping V to once again sit up, Erik held his friend steady as Evey applied antibiotics to the wounds, and wrapped his abdomen with heavy gauze to hold the bandages in place. Evey placed her hand gently against V's cheek as his eyes fluttered open, focusing on her dark amber ones.

" Thank you, my love....." He smiled up at her, then closed his eyes, his breath becoming even as he drifted into a heavy sleep.

Evey placed a soft blanket over his sleeping form, then turned to gather the medical supplies back into the box.

" Will he be ok?" Erik interrupted her thoughts.

" Yes. He just needs to sleep, " She replied picking up the soiled rags and instruments she had used on the ex-vigilante." ...it helps him to recover."

Erik nodded his head.

" Erik....." Evey pushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

" Yes?"

" Thank you. I don't know what V would have done if you hadn't been there." She half-smiled up at him, fatigue beginning to set in.

" There is no need to thank me-------he's my friend." He answered looking at her. " You need to get some rest."

" I can't leave him by himself........." She answered, " I don't want him to wake up alone."

" I'll stay with him for awhile." Erik replied as he pulled a chair up close to the bed.

" I---I couldn't ask that of you....."

" It's ok, I don't mind..........now, go."

Evey smiled tiredly up at him, then left the room.

Erik crossed his arms, and relaxed as much as the chair would allow. He began to wonder where Kristy was----he hadn't seen her since the incident at the opera house this morning when she had been speaking to Raoul-- and jealously began to creep into his veins----just a little. Once Evey had rested, he would return to the opera house and search for her, and god forbid if Raoul De Chagney was anywhere around her!

1) Orginal name of the Paris Opera House

2) cat·gut --A tough thin cord made from the treated and stretched intestines of certain animals, especially sheep, and used for stringing musical instruments and tennis rackets and for surgical ligatures

3) **Julius Caesar**


	10. All I Ask of You

_**AN: I have used the whole song lyrics for Music of the Night in this chapter----I do hope that you do not find it boring, but I'm an old softie, and wanted to give Erik and Kristy some time to themselves-----I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**' All I Ask of You'**_

V woke slowly, his eyes adjusting to the semi darkness that surrounded him. Glancing to the right, he found Evey, her arm lying on his chest, just beneath his neck so not to put any pressure on the area around his wound. Raising his left arm, his hand gently caressed the curls lying on his shoulder.

Sighing softly, Evey's eyes opened, locking with V's. " Hello." She smiled up at him, her hand gently touching his cheek. " How are you feeling?"

" Much better, seeing you by my side." His fingers moving a curl away from her face.

" You scared me for awhile there."

" My apologies." A soft smile played across his lips. " How long......."

" Have you been out?" Evey finished the question for him. " Almost a week." She rose to set beside him, her hand in his.

" The opera house----the work continues?"

Evey giggled softly, " Eric hasn't left the site since you were brought to the Shadow Gallery."

V pulled her gently into his arms to lay beside him. " I knew Erik wouldn't let me down."

" I don't think Erik would let his own self down." Evey replied as she snuggled closer, listening to the heartbeats that soon lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

-------------------------------------------

The lone figure traveled swiftly through the tunnels toward the center of the underground. With the black cape flaring behind him, Erik hurried to find Kristy. It had been a week since he had seen or spoken to her as the Phantom, and the feel of abandonment was starting to settle over him. He knew that she was still cataloging items from the underground and hoped she would be there. Moving closer, in the distance he could hear the music he had wanted so desperately to be playing. He stopped close to the secret wall, opening it a mere inch. Kristy's voice came slowly through the doorway, and he listened without uttering a breath-----she was an aphrodisiac to him.

" Sing my angel, sing for me....." He spoke softly as he pressed his mask-covered face to the wall, closing his eyes.

Sensing she was no longer alone, Kristy stopped, and looked around the dimly lit opening. " Is there someone there?" She asked the shadows.

" Just I, my angel." Erik's voice changed to the one he always used when speaking to her------a trick he had learned in Turkey many years ago. Being able to change or throw your voice did have its advantages.

" Teacher......" She spoke softly, looking around, trying to see where the voice was coming from. " I thought you had left because of the excavation......" She stopped, a smile covering her lips, " please, come out, let me see you."

Erik felt a cold wave of shock and rejection flow through him. Would it end the same way as Christine's betrayal had? Would she pull away the mask, and turn from him in disgust, or even worse, pity? He could not stand the thought!

" Please? I just want to see a face to go with the voice I....." Kristy stopped abruptly.....'love?' The word echoed in her mind------was she falling in love with a disembodied voice? " I have never ask anything of you before , please...." she paused looking around, a look of desperation on her face, " I want to see you."

Erik sighed heavily as he listened to the pleading voice, weighing his options carefully. Then taking a deep shaky breath and following his heart, he emerged from the shadows, the white mask catching the reflection of the dim lights.

Kristy stared as he walked slowly into the full light, her mouth open slightly, her eyes moving over the figure some feet away. " Oh my god....." She began, the words whispered into the silence," you're the ghost everyone has been talking about...." Her feet moved her forward until she slowly reached up and touched the mask that covered the right side of his face. " You're not so scary." She smiled as her lips touched his briefly before he turned his face from her. Again, shock cascaded over Erik as Kristy's hand remained resting lightly on his shoulder. She watched as he backed away. " Did I do something wrong?"

Erik turned to face her. " No, it is not you...." His head dropped, turmoil churned in his mind.

" Then what?" Her hand raised his chin so she could see his were deep brown, almost chocolate in color.

" What lies behind this mask, it not for eyes as innocent as yours." He answered gruffly, pulling away from her touch.

" Why does the mask bother you so?" She questioned. Her hand reached toward it once again.

Erik took her hand in his gloved one. " Do you wish to continue your lessons?"

" Of course." Kristy smiled up at him. " Why wouldn't I?"

" We will continue in my home." Erik answered taking her hand and leading her to the secret passage.

" You live in the catacombs, just like Leroux's Phantom...." Kristy stopped and pulled her hand from his. " I almost forgot the player. I'll be right back."

Erik watched as she grabbed the torch, the CD player and her sweater.

" Ok, I'm ready." She answered as she pulled the sweater on and took his hand once again.

-------------------------------------

As they traveled deeper and deeper into the catacombs, Kristy noticed how a haunting chill lay upon the very foundations they were moving through. She had been here before, but had never gone beyond the third floor----the remaining two levels, she had heard from Monsieur Maurer were large enough to hold a town. But the figures she had encountered looming in the darkness, had taken on the forms of demons----maybe from a nightmare she had had long ago----whatever she had seen had hurried her return to the safety of the tunnel junction----she gripped Erik's gloved hand tighter. Soon, they were on the edge of a lake whose leaden waters stretched into the distance, into the darkness; but the blue light lit up the bank and Kristy saw a little boat fastened to an iron ring on the wharf. Extending his hand, Erik help her take her place upon a cushioned seat, then he entered from the steps, taking a long pole from the side of the boat, and began to push it through the water with a quick, powerful stroke; and his eyes, under the mask, never left her face. Kristy watched as they silently slid by large grotesque heads and statues that lined the passageway, torches that were embedded into stone giving life to shadows that lurked among the walls, and large candelabras that were set in strategic spots through the many twists and turns that Erik guided the boat through. Rounding a corner, a large iron gate hung overhead, separating the tunnel from the labyrinth's entrance, and Kristy gasped in awe as they moved under it, then once again, they had touched the shore. Erik left the boat first, extending his gloved hand to Kristy as she stepped onto a stone floor.

" Oh my...." She sighed in awe as she looked at cavern she now stood in. The entire cave was lit candelabras of every size and shape, although electric lights ran along the walls in various places. " It's beautiful here...." Her fingers reached out, touching the ornate holders.

" I'm glad you approve." Erik smiled at her as he flung the cape from his shoulders and laid it upon a nearby table.

Kristy now had the chance to observe her opera ghost. He wore a dark burgundy regency tailcoat with a white lace shirt underneath. His dark hair lay away from his forehead, and the tight black breeches he wore, accented the muscular thighs and legs that disappeared into knee high black leather boots. But what caught Kristy's attention the most was the eyes that watched her from beneath the white mask.

" Kristy...." The ghost took her hand, " I have spoken with both Dr. Penway and Monsieur Maurer...."

" You've spoken to them?" She looked up at the mask. " How?"

" The same way I speak with you, from the shadows." Erik looked deeply into her eyes, " Both have agreed with me that **_' The Phantom of the Opera ' _** will be performed opening night. We want you to portray Christine Daae."

" Me?" Kristy's eyes widened in surprise. " Why me? I can't do that....." She turned from him, walking away.

" Kristy...." She felt the gentle touch of his hand on her shoulder, " Look at me." He ordered.

She turned to face him.

" Don't ever believe that you are not good enough........you have a beautiful voice, and I will teach you everything you need to become a great opera star----" He paused, taking her hands in his. " Just have faith in me."

Kristy smiled as she pulled her hands free of his, then cupped his face, looking into the eyes of the man she was falling in love with. " You are the most wonderful man I have ever known. You are kind, sincere and a great maestro. You have come from the darkness into my life, and have given me a purpose. " She ran her fingers across the mask gently. " Yes, I will perform the opera, but on one condition....."

" Name it, and if it is within my power, I will grant it--------I will never deny you anything." One of his hands drew her small fingers to his lips.

" If you will portray my love, become my Phantom." She answered him, her eyes staring into the depths of his soul.

Erik's expression grew cold, as he released her hand. " Anything I will grant you----" He paused, turning away, " but never that!" Old wounds were opening deep inside as he stood there, his head bowed, his hands clenched into fists by his side.

" Why?" Kristy questioned as she touched his arm. " The music has become part of you----your voice is the voice of the Phantom......"

" I can not!" He roared furiously as painful memories reared their ugly heads---- picking up a candlestick, he sent it across the room, breaking as it hit against one of the thick walls. " I will not!"

Kristy backed away from him---this man she thought she knew. Taking a deep breath, she spoke." Then I cannot be Christine."

Eric turned to her, his face contorted in rage, but she walked away. Stopping by the CD player, she pushed the 'play' button.

' _**In sleep he sang to me,**_

_**In dreams he came**_

_**That voice which calls to me**_

_**And calls my name**_

_**And do I dream again?**_

_**For now I find**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there, **_

_**Inside my mind.'**_

The words left her mouth with such passion that Erik's heart skipped a beat, his fury subsiding.

_**' Sing once again with me,**_

_**Our strange duet,**_

_**My power over you, **_

_**Grows stronger yet......**_Kristy's eyes closed as she felt the words Erik sang instead of hearing them, Extending his gloved hand, he whispered softly, " Walk with me." Leading her from the alcove, Kristy soon found herself in a large chamber, its walls illuminated by hundreds of candles, a huge organ sat atop a flat, stone ledge, overlooking the lake.

_**' I have brought you **_

_**to the the seat of sweet music's throne**_

_**to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music.....**_

_**music.....**_

_**You have come here,**_

_**for one purpose, and one alone**_

_**Since the Moment I first heard you sing,**_

_**I have needed you with me,**_

_**to serve me, to sing,**_

_**for my music....**_

_**my music....' **_Erik's soft, low sensual voice filled the room as the beginning of _**' Music of the Night' **_echoed softly through the chamber. He moved away from her, passing between the huge candelabras that graced the underground labyrinth. Kristy followed him with her eyes.

_**' Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation.**_

_**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.**_

_**Silently the senses abandon their defences......**_**.' **Kristy reached out and took his offered hand as she moved across the floor with him, looking in awe at the wonderful things that occupied his home.

_**' Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour**_.

_**Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender.**_

**_Turn your face away from the garish light of day.... _**He gently turned her face to his.

_**Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light **_

_**And listen to the music of the night ' **_Kristy watched as he moved away from her , walking up a nearby set of steps leading to where a huge organ set, surrounded by candles. Stopping, he turned to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

_**' Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams**_

_**purge your thoughts of the life you knew before....... **_Kristy closed her eyes, Erik's voice pulling her more into the dream world of the Phantom.

_**Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar**_

_**And you'll live as you've never lived before '**_ Opening her eyes, she watched as he approached her, taking her hand in his.

_**' Softly, deftly, music shall caress you**_

_**Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you....**_ Erik led Kristy slowly up the stair coming to a halt by the organ.

Taking her hands in his, he leaned toward her, their foreheads nearly touching, then backed away.

_**Open up your mind,**_

_**Let your fantasies unwind....**_Kristy lowered her face, her cheeks touched with a rose hue.

_**In this darkness that you know you cannot fight**_

_**The darkness of the music of the night.' **_

She watched as her phantom slowly left her side, moving between organ and candelabras, his voice, casting a spell on her.

_**Let your mind start to journey through a strange, new world**_

_**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before**_

_**Let your soul take you where you long to be**_ ….Erik approached Kristy, his gloved hands touched her face gently as he looked into her eyes.....

_**Only then can you belong to me.....**_He turned her in his arms, her back laying against his chest as his arms caressed her ribcage and slowly moved over her stomach.

_**' Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me....**_Slowly, Erik raised her hand to his face, her fingers touching the warmth of his cheek.

_**Savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,**__**let your darker side give in..... **_He led her down the steps, and into another section of the labyrinth._**  
**___

_**the music that I write -  
the power of **__**the music of the night … **_He took her hands in his as they stopped in front of a draped archway.

_**You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night … **_His voice seem to plead with her, and Kristy slowly slid her arms around his neck. Suddenly she was being lifted up, in his tight embrace. His eyes betrayed all the emotions that were coursing through his body at that moment as he locked with hers. Gently, Kristy pulled his head downward till their lips touched, and she was lost in a whirlwind of desire. In a few steps, he carried her into his private bedchambers, laying her gently down upon the huge swan bed. Reaching up, Kristy welcomed him into her arms, their lips embracing once again. Erik was without words as he felt himself being pulled down into a whirlpool of swirling emotions. His hands began to explore her body slowly, memorizing every dip and curve into the recesses of his mind----but then, he stopped, withdrawing from her embrace and rose to his feet beside the bed.

" What is it?" Kristy asked, her eyes half closed.

He looked down on the beautiful young girl that he so desperately wanted to share his love with, but a nagging voice in the back of his mind brought fear and rejection into his life once again. " Gather your things, I will return you to the surface."

Kristy hurried from the bed grabbing his arm. " What have I done?! What's wrong?!" She asked.

Erik was silent momentarily, then turned to her. " If you wish to continue your lessons, meet me at the juncture tomorrow night."

" No." The answer was sharp. She hurried from the room, stopping only long enough to get her things, then looked over her shoulder. " I will not do Christine without you, and you may tell Mr. Maurer and Dr. Penway that." She paused, gathering her composure, " Now, please take me back to my work." If he was going to push her away, why should she resist----after all, it was only love.


	11. Compromise

Chapter 11

' Compromise....'

It had been several weeks since Erik had last seen Kristy in the tunnels but topside, was a completely different story. Several times a week, they would do lunch over a cup of hot tea with Fish and Chips, or sometimes, Shepherd's Pie----depending on what type of mood both were in. Slowly, Kristy was beginning to realize that she was falling in love with Monsieur Maurer---- yet she still missed the times of being with her opera ghost, but she had not relented on the fact that she would not do Christine if he would not portray the Phantom, making any type of compromise out of the question. Both Evey and V had discussed the problem with her-----although, neither knew the real reason why she had turned down the part, and Erik wasn't helping things----he gave them the same answer every time they brought the subject up-----' she says she is not ready for the part and would make a fool out of herself......' Finally, everyone had given up-----auditions would start being held within two months, and a new Christine and Phantom would be chosen.

The restoration work on the opera house was months ahead of schedule thanks to De Chagney, and very soon the doors of the new London National Opera House would open to the public. Already, most of the levels above the underground were completed and awaiting the final touch ups before the inspectors did their walk through. Evey and V had already sent the call out for the ballet troop and extras to submit resumes within the next 3 weeks. Yes, everything was falling into place----except Erik's broken heart.

He watched as Kristy showed workmen where the new curtains and paintings were to be hung and slowly walked toward her. " Could I speak with you for a moment if I may?"

Kristy dazzled him with a bright smile, taking her hand in his. " Give me a minute to finish up here."

Nodding his head, he pulled away.

" What's up?" She asked joining him.

" I've spoken with your so-called ' ghost '...." Eric began.

" Oh?" Kristy fringed disinterest. " What did he want?"

" He's very upset that you still refuse to do the part of Christine." Erik replied as they walked toward the building's entrance.

" Oh, Erik, " She huffed, " Why can't he see that he is the Phantom? He has a beautiful voice----damn it! That part was meant for him. Why does he have to be so stubborn?"

" Maybe it's because he's been hurt before." He answered, pausing a long moment studying her. " Let

me talk to him, maybe I can think of a way to solve this."

Kristy sighed heavily. " Good luck!"

" Have you been continuing your lessons?" Erik asked as they stepped out into the brilliant sunshine.

Kristy looked up at him. " How'd you know about that?"

Erik had to think quick, or let the prodigal cat out of the bag. " We have talked about your training before."

" Oh?"

Erik looked at his watch. " I should get back to the office before I am missed."

" Now?"

" Yes now, Mademoiselle."He smiled gently as his lips captured hers.

" Will I see you tonight?"

" I have something I want to show you----will you meet me at the tunnel junctions tonight around nine o'clock?" Erik asked looking into her eyes-----eyes that held his heart.

" Of course."

" You don't think that we will disturb your teacher if we go exploring?" He grinned.

" I haven't see him in almost a month-----he probably isn't around any longer because of the renovations going on down there."

Erik laughed softly, " Maybe he's hiding in the shadows still, just biding his time....."

" Maybe."

" I will see you tonight, then." He kissed her hand then turned, walking away.

Kristy sighed to herself, and wondered why the Phantom couldn't be more like Erik.

-------------------------------------------------

Raoul De Chagney looked over the final plans for the opera house. He had done a remarkable job of bringing the renovations in several months ahead of the deadline. His father had just visited the work site and smiled, pumping the young man's hand as he looked the building over. It sent a chill up your spine to stand and look at what the original Palais Garnier looked like when she first opened. Soon, the building would be budding with life once again as the ballet dancers begin arriving.

" Mr. De Chagney!" Raoul heard his name called, and turned to find Evey and Samuel walking toward him, the latter walking with the help of a beautifully carved cane.

" Dr. Penway, Miss Hammond, it's a pleasure to see you once again." He greeted shaking V's hand. " Well, what do you think?"

V grinned, " I believe you should ask him." He nodded to an approaching Erik, shirt opened at the collar, sleeves rolled up.

" Samuel, Evey..." He greeted, " Comte...."

" Young De Chagney here, was about to ask a very important question....." V said.

" Pray tell, what was that?" Erik said as he crossed his arms.

" Mr. Maurer I would like to ask, if everything is up to your standard." De Chagney said, looking at him.

Erik's eyes moved slowly over the Baroque styling. It brought tears to his eyes as he stared up at the building that had once again become his home. He took a deep breath. " I must admit, that in the beginning Comte, I did not believe that you had it in you....." His eyes wandered across the outside of the opera house, " But, I have to admit, you have outdone yourself." He extended his hand toward Raoul, as a small smile crossed his lips." You have done a remarkable job."

A wide grin broke across Raoul's lips as he shook Maurer's hand firmly. " Thank you sir, that means a lot coming from you."

_**' It should.' **_Eric thought to himself as he saw a very petite red-head walking toward them.

" Excuse me, " She spoke softly, as she approached where they stood. " I was told I could find a Dr. Penway here?"

" I am Stephen Penway. How may I assist you?" V smiled at the young girl.

" My name is Meg, Meg Leary. I've come to audition for one of the ballet parts in the opera you are doing." The Irish brogue she spoke with caught and held Raoul's attention.

" I would be the one you need to see." Evey smiled extending her hand. " Evey Hammond."

A shocked expression covered the girl's face. " You were the one who helped that terrorist-----what was his name-----oh yes, V." She answered as Stephen and Erik looked at each other.

" You are mistaken, I did not help him, " Evey straightened out the girl quite quickly, " I was kidnapped by him and held for almost a year as his prisoner." She looked over at V------who bowed his head slightly at her remark. Reaching over, she squeezed the gloved hand gently, took a deep breath and turned her full attention back to the red-haired beauty. " And what part are you interested in?"

" I would like to audition for the part of Christine Daae." Meg answered as a wide smile broke across her full lips.

" That's blasphemous....." A voice spoke from Erik's side. He found Kristy standing there, arms crossed staring at the young girl. " Christine wasn't Irish, she was English....." She huffed.

" Since you won't commit to the part, we have no other choice...." Erik paused as he watched her. He could see a furious expression developing on the beautiful face.

" I have been working hard on my singing, I know I can do the part.......it's just....."

" Just what?" Erik questioned her.

" You know what....." Her eyes bore through him.

" Maybe he will come around before rehearsal begins." Erik replied as Evey and Meg began to walk away. " I will speak with him."

" Can you guarantee it?" Kristy asked as she watched Evey and the girl uncomfortably.

" All I can do is try to persuade him." Erik looked at her." I can do no more."

Kristy suddenly realized that if there was any man on this earth that could persuade the ghost, it was Erik. "All right, I'll do it." She smiled up at him. " But you have to promise to try."

Erik grinned. " I'll do my best."

" Thank you." Kristy reached up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, then ran to where Evey and the young woman had stopped by a nearby table. " Could I speak to you for a moment?" She asked laying her hand on Evey's arm.

" Would you excuse me please." Evey smiled as she followed Kristy a few feet from where they had been standing.

" What is it Kristy?" She asked looking at the girl.

" I've changed my mind------Evey, I'd like to do the part of Christine, " She paused for a moment, looking away then back, " if it's still available."

A wide smile broke across Evey's face as she took Kristy by the hands. " I think that can be arranged."

" Thank you." Kristy sighed, thankful that she hadn't be foolish enough to loose the part after all. " Now, all I have to do is get the ghost to play the Phantom." She sighed heavily, " Erik has agreed to speak with him, but I don't know if it will do any good-------I don't even know if he's still in the labyrinth...."

" He's still there." Evey answered, " Stephen saw him just the other day. The Phantom wanted him to know how much he appreciated the fact that he had restored his home----said he would be forever in V's debt-----" Evey paused thoughtfully, " V might be able to call in that debt."

" Do you think he might talk to him too?" Kristy asked hopefully.

" I don't see why he wouldn't. I'll ask him." Evey replied, " Now, I have to go break the bad news to Miss Leary." She smiled, walking away.

---------------------------------------------------

Erik Maurer sat quietly in front of the dressing table, his eyes never leaving the mirror, or the reflection that echoed in his eyes. He ran the comb through his newly cut dark hair before placing the mask upon his deformed face and sealing it in place. He rose from the chair, and slipped the black brocaded half-coat on, securing the buttons. He was to meet Kristy in a matter of minutes, and he was in a hurry to be away from his home. Grabbing the black cape, he disappeared through one of the secret doorways that led to the underground tunnels.

------------------------------------------

Kristy moved slowly through the darkened tunnels, the torch she carried lighting the way before her. Her heart beat faster as she approached the rendezvous point she was to meet Erik at as her mind continued to fight with her heart. Stopping, she lowered the torch till it's beams highlighted the dirt on the floor. She took a deep breath, and tried to quiet the voice in her head. Was she doing the right thing by meeting Erik here, in the dark? She really didn't know that much about him still-----only that he was French, a wonderful architect and almost twice her age------but one thing she _**did**_ know was that she was in love with him. Raising the beam back to it's rightful place, she continued onward for several more minutes, finally arriving at the tunnel junctions. She glanced around for any sign of Erik.

" Hello Kristy." The voice sent chills through her-----it was the Phantom's voice, not Erik's.

" Where is Erik?" She asked staring into the darkness.

" I sent him back to the surface." The voice answered.

Kristy crossed her arms. "You had no right to do that." She retorted angrily.

" This is my domain----I have every right." The voice grew deep, a hint of anger showing.

" He was going to show me something....." She broke off abruptly, " You didn't hurt him did you?"

" Mr. Maurer is fine." The voice had shifted in direction, moving closer to her.

Kristy moved to the right quickly, straining into the blackness. " Where are you?" Suddenly, she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

" I felt I was better suited to show you, since I know the underground better that he." The Phantom spoke softly as Kristy looked into the white half mask that covered his face. " Do you regret that I sent him away?"

Kristy stood looking at him-----she tried to speak, but no type of formed word would leave her mouth, so she shook her head instead, her eyes never leaving his. The Phantom smiled slightly as he raised his hand to her face, brushing it lightly across one of her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she leaned into the leather, its softness nestled against her. " I-----I......"

" What my angel? What do you want to tell me?" His voice low, hypnotic.

Kristy felt tears beginning to well in her closed eyes as emotions raced through her--------why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't she choose between them? Why was she drawn to both?

" Come....." He took her by the hand, smiling as he lead her through the tunnels toward his lair. He would make her forget about his alter ego-----

" No!" Christy cried, pulling her hand from his, " I can't do this......" She rationalized, stepping away.

The Phantom stopped, standing perfectly still, barely breathing. " I thought you loved me." He whispered.

"Oh god....." Kristy cried softly, her eyes taking in the broad back in front of her. " I don't know...."

Turning, he grabbed her hand roughly, dragging her behind him as the flame from the burning torch lit the way. She tried to pull away, but it was of no use----then quite suddenly, he stopped, his hand releasing hers. The Phantom turned fighting with himself not to drag her into the catacombs of his home, but as sanity replaced his temporary madness, he knew he couldn't. " I have no right to bring you down into this hell of mine-------go, be with the one you love......." His head lowered as his voice softly trailed off into the silence.

Kristy reached out with her hand, gently touching his bare face. " I will never forget you or what you did for me.......I just wish....."

" Go!!!" His voice bellowed off the walls as he stared at her, " Before I change my mind!"

Fear engulfed Kristy as a feeling of dread over took her, and she turned, running from his sight.

After she had vanished into the darkness, a grin covered Erik's face as he crossed his arms. _**' Ah, my love, you have not seen the last of your ghost.........'**_ He thought smugly to himself, _**' **_**You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you.......'** He sang softly, then walked away into the shadows.

-----------------------------------

" You want me to what?" Evey asked, looking up from the desk at V.

" Really Evey, I'm afraid that I am not in the habit of repeating things I have already said-------you, of all people should know that." He tilted his head to the right, looking at her.

Evey sighed, " Yes, I know---------but what you are asking me to do seems to be really unfair to Kristy."

" I know....." V sighed heavily, " but, be assured this is for a good cause."

Evey's eyes narrowed. " V, " She began, " whatever you two are up to, I don't believe anything good can come from it."

V leaned over the desk, his hands planted firmly on the top, " Believe me my love, no one is going to get hurt." His blue eyes shone with amusement.

After studying him for a moment, Evey relented and gave in. " Ok, I'll go head and put the call out for the lead auditions. Rising from the chair, she placed her hands just opposite V's, their faces inches apart. " But mark my words, if Kristy gets hurt, _**both**_ of you will be in hot water. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Dr. Penway?"

V smiled, " Perfectly clear, Miss Hammond." He purred as his lips caught hers.


	12. Breathe

Chapter 12

' Breathe '

So far, eight-hundred and twenty-four men had shown up over the last three weeks to audition for the part of the Phantom; Evey, Erik and V had narrowed the field down to three. Derek Button was the youngest at twenty-four, the son of a opera soprano, he had the voice, style and grace to pull the part off . The next contender was Jean-luc Girard. A native of France, Jean-luc was in his late thirties with a muscular build, and a presence onstage that could hold an audience spellbound. The final remaining man was Adrian Levesque in his early 30's, and of French decent who had actually played at the Paris Opera House several years ago. Adrian also had the ability to hold an audience spellbound with his portrayal of any character assigned to him.

V laid the picture of Adrian down on the desk top, and sighed deeply. How he wished he could let this whole business of decision making rest squarely upon Evey's shoulders.

" Am I interrupting anything?" Evey asked as she peeked her head into V's office.

V smiled broadly as she entered, closing the door behind her. " No, my love-----you are a most grateful break from the stress of having to choose a lead for the upcoming performance."

" Still no luck?" Evey asked as she came to stand beside V.

" Alas, no." He answered swiveling the chair so he could pull her onto his lap. " I would pull every star in the night sky down and hand them to you on a velvet pillow if you would take this poison but from my hand."

" Not a chance." Evey grinned as her arms slid around his neck. " You and Erik planned this, and now you are going to make the choice."

" You drive a hard bargain, my love." V's eyes locked on hers.

" And you love it." Evey murmured as she gently pressed her mouth to the latex mask's lips, careful not to rip it.

" I do so love you." He purred returning the kiss gently.

" So, do any of the three grab you?" Evey asked as she moved the pictures across the desktop.

V shook his head slowly. " Although, I do believe that Mr. Girard may be our best candidate."

" What makes you say that?" Evey questioned as she looked at the other two photos.

" Simply because he is physically similar to Erik." V answered.

" I wish you two would tell me what you are up to." Evey huffed.

" All in good time my love." V grinned." So you agree with my choice?"

" I think he would be a very good Phantom." Evey agreed, " We just need Erik's approval."

" Then it's settled."

* * *

Erik Maurer waited patiently at the opera house entrance-----pulling the pocket watch from his jacket, checking the time once again.

" Erik....." Kristy's voice pulled him from his mindless wanderings as her hand landed lightly upon his arm. " You have that faraway look in your eyes again." She smiled up at him.

" Just musing over long forgotten memories, my love." He grinned at her as he took her hand in his. " What shall we have for lunch today? Sheppard's Pie? Perhaps Fish 'n' Chips?"

Kristy hesitated for a moment before speaking. " I thought we could have some type of dish from your country. I found a small French restaurant not to far from here.......that is, if you want to."

A huge grin broke across Erik's face. " I did not know that you liked French food, mon amour."

" Actually, " Kristy felt her face burning, " I've never had it."

" Then you are in for a most wonderful treat. We French are known for our cooking, as well as our lovemaking." Erik grinned at her, and Kristy felt herself blush. Taking her hand in his, they began across the parking lot toward the sidewalk.

Evey watched as the two crossed among the parked cars, " Do you think he will ever confess to being the Phantom?" She looked up at V.

" When the time is right." V smiled at her, his arm around her waist, holding her tenderly. Evey studied him closely. Without the Fawkes mask, it was becoming easier to read him, but yet he could still be the man behind the mask----when he wanted too, and now was one of those times.

" Something wrong, my love?" He questioned.

Evey sighed as she crossed her arms in front of her. " You said when the time is right......." She paused for a moment, then her face lit up like a candle! " That's it!"

V stepped back as she bared down on him. " What are you talking about Eve?"

" The night of the performance------he's going to reveal himself the night of the performance." Evey grinned at her mate.

V shook his head slowly, smiling at her. " No, not the night of the performance, or the night after that, or after that."

The smile dropped from Evey's face. " What are you talking about?"

" When Erik senses that all is well between the Phantom and Christy, he will reveal himself to her." V answered as he turned and walked back into the building.

Evey stared after him, a confused expression on her face. _**' What the.....'**_' She mouthed to herself. " Stephen!" She called as she hurried after him, catching his arm.

" Evey?" V questioned, facing her.

" Ok V, " She spoke quietly looking around them, " Enough is enough-----I'm finished playing games......remember, you once told me, _**'no more lies, only truth'**_'------well, I want the truth. What's going on ?"

V sighed deeply, crossing his hands before his waist. " I really don't know, Evey."

Evey stared at him, as the red grew from her neck up. " You...." she began slowly, " you don't know? YOU....DON'T......KNOW?!"

V returned her stare as he watched the anger mount. " Evey, please calm yourself! Honestly no, I don't."

Evey stood flabbergasted her mouth moving, but no words spewing out. Oh, she had plenty she wanted to say--------it just wouldn't come out.

V watched as she turned and stormed away, a chuckle under his breath. He had told her the truth------just not all of it.

* * *

Kristy slipped her arm through Erik's as they strolled down Chancery Lane back toward the opera house. Lunch at Chez Gerard had turned out to be much more than Eric ever could have imagined. He had almost confessed his love for her that afternoon but held back, concerned that he would be moving too fast in Kristy's eyes-------and also because she was in love with his alter ego. He sighed heavily as he slid his hand atop hers.

" What is it, Erik?" Kristy asked softly glancing up at him.

" Nothing love." He smiled down at her as a gust of wind caught her hair, blowing it gently.

She studied him. He was everything she could ever hope for----loving, kind, gentle----all rolled up in one piece of magnificent sculpture with a smile that melted her heart every time he flashed it at her----but yet, she could not let her feelings go for the one true person that possessed her soul----her mysterious opera ghost, her Phantom. She felt a cold numbness travel through her veins as she thought about him, their time in the dark, dank tunnels of the underground. She loved them both---how could she ever choose between them? Allowing her heart to make the choice was something she could not do.

" You haven't heard a single thing I have been saying have you?" Erik grinned, a twinkle in his eye as Kristy was brought back to reality.

" What?" She looked up at him, a soft blush covering her cheeks." No....." She paused, casting her face

to the ground momentarily, " I guess I was thinking about other things....I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

" V and I have decided to start rehearsals Friday. All the main players have been chosen, there is no reason to delay any longer." Erik said as they climbed the steps to the opera house entrance.

Kristy stopped, crossing her arms over her chest. " I still wish that the Phantom would reconsider taking the lead------" She looked into his eyes.

" I spoke to him, but he would not give in to anything I offered." Erik turned from her, looking out across the newly paved parking lot.

" Erik...." He felt Kristy's hand land gently on his arm. " This part was wrote for him-----he is the Phantom. Would you consider speaking again to him-----for me? I know that he is no angel of music as Christine Daae thought her opera ghost to be, nor spirit---- but a man. A man who has taken on the identity of one of literature's greatest characters." She paused looking down at his hand covering hers

Eric gazed into Kristy's eyes as his mind ran chaotic with everything he wished to tell her----how _**he**_ was the opera ghost that Gaston Leroux had based his famous book on----how he was the one who had kidnapped Christine Daae, and almost killed Raoul de Chaney---- and how he had ended up here, in her world----but most of all, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her. " I will try to speak again with him, but I doubt he will reconsider."

" Thank you." Kristy looked up into his eyes, and felt her heart melt more.

" Once we get back to the opera house, I have something to show you. " Erik grinned.

" What?" Kristy asked excitedly.

" The workers finished the Daae room." He replied as a grin broke across his lips. " Now, you mustn't be too upset....."

" Upset, why?" Kristy took his hand in hers. " Why should I be upset?"

" Not all of the furniture has arrived yet, " Erik paused, " But the large mirror has been installed."

" Oh, Erik," She threw her arms around his neck, " I still can't believe that you did it for me."

" Every diva must have a dressing room to reflect her greatness-----why should you be any different?" Erik removed her arms from his neck and pulled her to his chest, his lips catching hers in a soft, firm kiss. Pulling away slowly, Kristy looked at him, her fingertips going to her lips.

" Is there something wrong?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

Silence passed between them for a few brief moments before Kristy spoke. " No........"

Erik's mind whirled into action-----what if she had remembered the kiss he had bestowed upon her soft lips as the Phantom in the depths of his great lair--------had she figured out that he and the ghost were one in the same? Erik suddenly felt as if his whole world were on the verge of collapse.

_**' Oh my god.......'**_ Kristy's mind cried out silently. **_' No, it couldn't be......' _** She pushed the thought from her mind------Erik-- the Phantom?-----now, she knew she was having hallucinations. There was nothing mysterious about the Frenchman---he was an ordinary man---but something about him drew Kristy like a moth to a flame.

" Kristy?" The soft voice drew her away from her thoughts. " Are you alright, mi amour?"

" Yes, I'm fine...." She flashed a bright smile at him, her eyes twinkling in the light of the day. " just day dreaming for a moment....You were saying something about rehearsals starting?"

" Yes, " Erik breathed a sigh of relief, " As early as next week."

" Wonderful! I have been waiting so long for the opera house to be finished. Soon, it will be alive once again with music and dance."

Erik chuckled softly, " You will be the most beautiful Christine ever." Suddenly, a piercing stab of sorrow strangled his heart as he thought of the time he had spent with the real Christine Daae------and how she had scorned his love for that of Raoul de Chagney but this time, it would be different. There would be no one to compete for Kristy's love-----except himself, the Phantom. The Phantom would loose and he, Erik Maurer would finally win!

" Are you coming to the rehearsals?" Kristy asked as they continued to walk back toward the opera house.

" Of course. I have to be there for the acoustic check." He answered.

" Do you think the Phantom will come?" Kristy asked as they headed up the entrance steps to the building.

" I wouldn't be surprised-----after all, this is his home." Erik grinned as he took Kristy's hand in his.

Kristy smiled up at Erik as a cold shiver traveled down her spine.

* * *

V, Evey and Kristy watched as the final prop was lowered into place for the first rehearsal of _**' Phantom of the Opera'. **_The scenery had been placed on stage, the actors were awaiting their cue, and Kristy waited patiently for it all to fall together. She had been searching the stage and balconies for Erik or the Phantom, and so far she had seen neither. The auctioneer's voice echoes off the newly painted walls as his dialogue begins: _**' Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen. A papier-mache music box in the shape of a Barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey. In Persian robes,playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order, ladies and gentlemen.'**_

_**Porter holding it up. " Showing here." He sets the music box in motion.(1)**_

Standing just out of sight in the wings Erik watched as his beloved monkey played the simple but haunting tune that was etched into his memory forever. His eyes followed the two people portraying the older MME. Giry and Raoul de Chagny as they spoke their lines. After their part was finished, the auctioneer pointed toward a large covered object at the edge of the stage-----then, resumed his dialogue.

_**' Lot 666 then, a chandelier. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera; a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen,that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination. Gentlemen.'**_ Two workers move forward and pull the canvas from the chandelier. (1)

A chill ran along Kristy's spine as the opening overture erupted from the orchestra pit as the house lights flashed on and off giving the stage an eerie appearance as the chandelier rose, finding its destination, centered high above the now magnificent theatre. Kristy watched as the rehearsal for** '**_**Hannibal'**_ began, but her eyes darted across the empty auditorium searching for either of the two men that had caused such chaos in her young life.

" You look beautiful, mi amour." The low voice whispered in her ear as she jerked around.

" Erik! You scared the devil out of me!" Kristy exclaimed quietly as he pulled her into his arms.

" I apologize, but you looked so angelic, I couldn't resist." His gloved hand caressed her cheek gently..

" Be ready Kristy, your part will be coming up soon." V's voice broke her train of thought as she turned her attention back to the performance. She watched as 'Carlotta' went through her various dialogues, waiting for her cue. Finally, the time had come, and Kristy took her place front and center stage as the replacement for the ill Carlotta.

Erik and V watched Kristy go through her dialogue without a hitch, waiting patiently for the music for _**' Think of Me' **_to begin----- on cue, Kristy walked forward a foot or two....

_**' Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye**_

_**Remember me, once in awhile---please promise me you'll try.(1)**_

Erik felt his heart wrench at the sound of Kristy's voice----his angel of music, but as hard as he tried, he could not stop the old feelings that started to resurface as memories of Christine flashed in his mind. He stood silently beside V as she finished up the lyrics, and continued with her dialogue.

_**' Bravi, Bravi, Bravissimi!'**_ A loud voice rang out through the theatre as everyone searched the balconies. _**' You have made me very proud, my angel!'**_

Kristy searched the right side of the theatre where the voice had come from until her eyes found what she had been searching for. Standing in Box Five, white mask shinning in the lights, the black cape standing out against the box's interior, the Phantom stood, his eyes never leaving hers!

(1) This bit of dialogue is from the original 1990 draft for the movie that Andrew Lloyd Webber wrote for Michael Crawford and Sarah Brightman in the title roles. The whole script can be found at ..


	13. Inside Your Mind

_**Chapter 13**_

_**'Inside Your Mind.....'**_

Kristy stared in disbelief as her gaze locked with the figure standing high above in the balcony. " Master...." She breathed softly as she watched gloved hands grasp the balcony railing.

A smile broke across the Phantom's lips as he watched Kristy walk across the stage and come to stand below him. " You shall bring the audience to their feet opening night, my angel of music. Remember, only you can make my song take flight......" He replied, then disappeared through the balcony door.

V who had been standing with Evey and Erik, hurried toward the staircase that lead to the roof, leaving Evey dumbfounded and shocked.

" Erik, " She turned to him, " Is this part of your and V's plan?" She asked staring at him as she grabbed his arm.

" No, I swear. We had nothing to do with this!" Erik answered as he pulled away from Evey's hand, " I'm going to check the other staircase." She watched as he sprinted across the stage and up the stairs.

" What's going on?" Jean-luc Girard asked walking up to Evey, the white half-mask in his hand.

Evey's face ashen as she stared at the man. " I thought you were..... " Her eyes rose to box five.

" What?" Jean-luc asked, a puzzled look on his face.

" I thought you were just up on the balcony...." Evey turned to him, " You were, weren't you?"

" No, I just came from my dressing room." He answered. " What happened, Miss Hammond?"

" The Phantom, he was....." Evey dropped her head as she waved her thoughts off with her hand.

" What about the Phantom?" Jean-luc began.

" Nothing.....rehearsal has been cut short today........" She replied her arms crossed, staring up at the balcony.

* * *

" Erik?" V called out as he searched the roof top.

" I'm here, Stephen." Erik answered, stepping from the shadows as he walked toward where his friend was standing. " I believe we gave them all a scare."

" As do I." V grinned as the Phantom joined them from the other side of the statues.

" Well, how was my performance?" Adrian Levesque asked as he took the mask from his face and ran a hand threw thick black hair.

" Magnifique!" Erik grinned as he slapped him on the back. " You were wonderful! If that does not have everyone believing in the opera ghost, nothing will!"

Adrian face flushed under the stare of both V and Erik. " Thank you. Will you be needing me longer?"

Erik looked at V. " Dr. Penway?"

After a moment of silence, V looked over at the young man. " I would say, at least till opening night." Reaching into his jacket pocket, V produced a manila envelope. " Five hundred pounds as we agreed upon." He handed the envelope to Adrian.

" I'm glad to be of service."

V and Erik watched as Adrian walked away, then turned back to more pressing matters. " She's still in love with him." Erik spoke bitterly, turning away from V.

" She is in love with you, my friend. " V replied, his head tilted slightly to the left.

" She loves the ghost-----not some obscure architect." Erik mumbled under his breath.

" You are the ghost----thus, she loves you." V reasoned, then continued, " You see, I always thought that Evey was in love with the idea that I represented, not the scarred hideous creature that existed under the mask and black clothing....." He stopped, his hands resting on the rooftop railing, his eyes gazing out across the new London. " She tried to tell me in her own subtle ways-----a touch here, a gaze into my eyes when we discussed the arts or music," the motion of his hands relayed what he was saying, " or in a compliment. I was just too blind to see them----and then it was too late." V's gaze dropped to the rooftop then raised, looking at Erik. " It was only when I awoke on that train, and realized I was alive that I dared dream that she could possibly love the man beneath the mask."

Erik let out a deep breath, " Do _**I, **_ dare dream?"

" Send her a note------meet her in the catacombs." V suggested as a smile crossed his lips. " Otherwise you will never know."

" It is time that Kristy and the real Phantom saw each other once again." Erik replied as a slight smile touched his lips.

* * *

Kristy closed the dressing room door behind her as she flipped the light switch on. The last of the furniture had been delivered, and the room now was a replica of the original located in the Paris Opera House. She looked around in awe as pieces seem to come to life. Gently, she touched the delicately carved arms of the settee against one wall, then hurried to the dressing table and chair, where a brilliant red rose with a black ribbon lay reflecting in the mirror. Reaching to pick it up, her fingers touching the ribbon just as a knock sounded on the door.

" Come in." Kristy called as she turned her back to the mirror.

" Kristy....." Meg Leary closed the door quietly. " I have a favor to ask of you."

" What is it Meg?" Kristy smiled at her new friend. Since rehearsals had began almost two weeks ago, Kristy and Meg had constantly spent time together going over various parts of the upcoming play.

" I'm having a problem with a part of _** ' Angel of Music'**_, and wondered if you would help me with it."

Meg asked sheepishly, looking at Kristy.

" Of course, I will." Kristy smiled as she walked over to her. " Let me get the rehearsal CD and we'll go over it right now."

Meg glanced around the room as Kristy got the CD player set up. Catching the rose out of the corner of her eye, Meg picked it up from the table. " From Monsieur Maurer?"

Kristy froze, looking at the rose, the black ribbon hanging from the stem. " No....."

" You have a secret admirer then? Perhaps the Phantom?" Meg asked. " Everyone saw him this afternoon----- looking straight at you."

" I---I don't know....." Kristy answered as she took the rose from Meg's hand, laying it back upon the table. " What part are you having trouble with?" Kristy changed the subject.

" Actually....." Meg sighed heavily, " All of it."

" Ok. Let's get started then." Kristy started the music.

" _**Christine, Christine....."**_

" _**Christine......" **_The word was whispered so quietly that neither girl heard it through the music.

" _**Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?" **_Meg sang perfectly.

" **_Father once spoke of an angel, I use to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here. Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me--- He, the unseen genius." _**Kristy's voice filled the room and from beyond the mirror, a deep sigh was breathed as a masked face leaned gently against it, eyes closed.

" **_Christine, you must have been dreaming----stories like this can't come true. Christine, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you....."_** Meg's voice blended with Kristy's naturally, making the room come alive.

" _**Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer. Secret and strange Angel. He's with me even now..." **_Kristy looked into Meg's eyes wondering if this was indeed how the real Christine Daae felt.

" _**You're hands are cold...." **_Meg sang to her as she felt the coolness of Kristy's hand in hers.

" _**All around me...." **_Kristy's eyes searched the room, stopping on the huge full length mirror adjacent to her dressing table.

" _**Your face, Christine, it's white...."**_ Meg's voice dropped, a chill fell across her body as she gazed into Kristy's pale face.

" _**It frightens me...." **_Fear crept into Kristy's voice.

" _**Don't be frightened......" (1)**_ Meg finished the song just as she dropped Kristy's hand. " Are you alright?" She asked.

Kristy looked at her, recognition not registering in her face.

" Kristy? " Meg reached out and grabbed her by the arm. " Are you ok?"

" What?" Kristy asked feverishly as if, she were coming out of a trance.

" What happened? You were a million miles away just then." Meg smiled at her friend. " Thinking of that special someone?"

The question jolted Kristy back to reality. " If you'll excuse me Meg, I think I'm going to retire, I-----I really don't feel very well."

" Do you want me to bring you anything from the kitchen? I was heading down that way....." Meg asked as she started toward the doorway.

" No.....no, thanks. I'm just tired." Kristy smiled back at her opening the door. " I'll see you in the morning."

" Alright. Thanks again." Meg answered closing the door after her.

Taking a deep breath, Kristy walked over to her dressing table and picked the rose up holding it tightly to her chest.

_**' Bravi, Bravi, Bravissimi......' **_ The whispered voice filled the room.

_**' Angel I hear you--- speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me......enter at last, Master."**_ Kristy searched the room for where the voice had come from.

_**' Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide....look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside.....' **_The Phantom's voice was strong as Kristy followed his command.

Turning to face the floor length mirror, she watched as a shadowy figure slowly appeared, a white mask dimly reflecting light. A smile appeared on her lips as she saw him looking back at her. '_**Angel of music, guide and guardian----grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer----come to me **__**strange angel......'**_

Kristy watched as the mirror slowly slid open, Erik's gloved hand reaching for hers.

* * *

Philippe de Lamonde's lips remained in a tightly pursed line as he listened to what Chief Inspector Eric Finch had to say. The opera house manager pushed the chair from his desk. " Inspector, please understand that I agree with what you are saying, but you must also see my point." He paused taking a deep breath as he threw his arms up in the air. " I simply cannot allow a crazed manic to run about my theatre-----even if it is good for publicity."

Finch sighed heavily, " There's nothing I can do unless someone is hurt or property is damaged." V had personally asked Finch to come out of retirement to handle this case-----although Finch knew that the vigilante could handle it by himself with no help from him. Something fishy was going on, and Finch's bird dog nose was on the trail of it.

" So I have to let this madman run through the Palace de Garnier------terrifying everyone until he kills someone----either on purpose or by accident." de Lamonde's face tensed up more.

" He hasn't hurt anyone yet-----maybe you should talk to Mr. Maurer and Dr. Penway, maybe they could shed some light on the problem." Finch suggested as he turned to leave.

"I'll keep that in mind, Inspector. I believe you can show yourself out." de Lamonde turned away abruptly, his back to Finch.

" Thank you, Mr. de Lamonde. I'll be in touch." Finch closed the door after him.

Resting his hand against the back of his chair, Philippe de Lamonde stared out of the second story window. " Well, M. Phantom de l'Opéra, if you want to play the age old story in this time, I shall hunt you down as they did once before, and this time, the story _**will **_end**_."_**

* * *

Erik led Kristy through the cob-web laden passageway toward the lair. His heart was beating viciously within his chest as he caught Kristy's eyes with his. " My angel...." He raised her hand to his lips placing a kiss upon it. Kristy smiled in return as they entered the small cavern that lead to the central chamber of the Phantom's lair.

" Why did you appear at rehearsal today?" Kristy asked as she watched Erik throw the black cape across one of the unlit candelabras.

" To prove my existence to everyone involved with this opera house." Erik replied watching her, " and to hear my angel sing."

" Have you changed your mind about playing the part of the Phantom?" She asked hopefully following him into the main chamber.

" No."

Kristy sighed, " That's ok. Evey, Stephen and Erik picked a most wonderfully talented man named Jean-luc Girard to portray the part. I think he will be a hit opening night-------" She looked away for a moment, " you will be there, will you not?" Her eyes caught his.

" I have never missed a performance .........." Erik replied softly as he pulled her to him, his gloved hands gently holding her face, " Kristy........"

" Yes?" The answer, a bare whisper.

" I love you." He spoke the words before realizing he had said them.

Kristy's hands reached up to cup his face, her fingers slowly taking the mask from the right side of his face, revealing the misshapen flesh-----the Phantom's curse.

Erik's eyes flew open as the night air hit his face, and he stared at Kristy, dread filling his mind as he waited for her to destroy all his hopes with one small gesture.

(1) '**_Angel of Music' lyrics copyright 1986 by Andrew Lloyd Webber_**


End file.
